


You Kill Me In A Good Way

by WillGrammer



Category: Dog Food (Short Film), Moving On (Short Film)
Genre: (FUCK YOU LEE), Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Male Character, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Height Differences, M/M, Nick is a Hot Piece of Sarcastic Shit, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Pick Up Lines, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Protective Behavior, Sarcasm, Sassy Nick, Serial killer Declan, Slow Burn, Teasing, Thretaning Letters, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: What happens when a sarcastic blonde insults the dog of a serial killer?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story and ship came from mine and my ex-writing (also known as Lee) partner's imagination, every thought and word. We just borrowed the characters from their respective movies, the rest is ours. Declan is from Cory Michael Smith's short YouTube movie 'Dog Food' and Nick can be found in Robin Lord Taylor's YouTube movie 'Moving On.'
> 
> (They deleted the fic without my consent and I am re-uploading it. Sorry for the confusion.)
> 
> Nick's parts are written by me, while Declan's are written by Lee.

Another heartbroken idiot he and his partner/cousin Mason had to deal with.   
  
It was good money, but annoying as hell.   
  
Another glare from Mason and another angry look at the way he spoke, but that wasn't surprising.   
His behavior towards people he didn't like wasn't appropriate - he'd often make comments about their behavior if he didn't like it, make them hate him even.   
He wasn't the nicest person but he wasn't the worst, either.   
  
Perhaps working with his cousin for a living wasn't a good idea, but then again - he wasn't fully trained to deal with their customers just yet, thanks to someone who just needed a quick assistant, and that's how ended up where he was.   
  
It was early when he opened his eyes and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, yawning as he made his way out of his bed, stretching and dragging his feet towards the bathroom for a shower.   
  
One more day until the weekend, which means that he won't have to see Mason again until Monday.   
  
He wasn't that bad, but calling him 'Nicky' in front of a girl they had to help out to wasn't cool.   
He was a grown man, not some kid, and his cousin didn't seem to be so sorry when he apologized to him afterward.   
  
He was wearing a gray sweater and long shaggy pajama pants when he opened the door to see that a dog snatched his newspaper from where it usually landed and immediately slammed the door behind himself, running after him.   
  
"Hey! Hey! You-- fuck! You little shit!   
GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!" he yelled after him, running as fast as he could down the street as a scream of frustration escaped his throat.

~~~

Ralphie, RALPHIE... come back, boy." Declan shook his head and ran after him. Following him down the street whistling out after his dog. He couldn't believe he ran off again. It's not like it was Ralphie's fault, it was his for removing the leash again but usually Ralphie was a good boy.  _It could be the new city._    
  
They had to move after what happened at the last place he lived. The town was too small and people were getting suspicious at the disappearance of the siblings. He couldn't have that pinned on him, they deserved everything they got... but he had to leave. So after a few months he packed up his house and shop and moved to a bigger city. Although a lot noisier, Declan loved it. There was so much to do and so many places to explore, he looked forward to seeing the sights eventually. His twice daily walks with Ralphie gave them both a chance to discover their new neighborhood.  
  
He heard his dog bark and Declan took off in the direction of the sound, zig-zagging through the crowded street. He spotted Ralphie and ran towards him.  _He has something in his mouth._    
  
"Ralph-- unhh. Sorry, so sorry." Declan put his hands up in front of him shaking them around as he tried to speak his apology. A small blond man looked up at him from the ground.

~~~

Nick growled deep from his throat as the dog kept running and eventually found his owner, following him right away and breathing heavily before gazed the tall, embarrassed man.   
  
"I ran after him for two fucking minutes, man, and I gotta go to work in an hour.   
He took my newspaper as soon as I opened the door, and probably would have succeeded getting away with it if I wasn't in a great shape." He breathed out.   
  
Despite being able to run after the dog, he felt sweaty all over and ran a hand through his hair, annoyed that apparently, he was going to have to take another shower before work unless he wanted to smell out of sweat for the next 9 hours.   
  
He watched the way the dog growled at him and showed his teeth and rolled his eyes.   
The newspaper he stole was covered in drool and ruined once put it down and licked his owner's hand gleefully.   
  
Nick snorted at that and gave a disgusted look at what a mess his newspaper was turned into.   
  
"Keep it. Whatever, man. I ain't got time for that." he said as he rose from the ground and pushed his hands into his pockets bitterly.   
  
"Stupid dog," he muttered under his breath before turning around and walking away, frowning.

~~~

Declan just stared at the man as he ranted. Was everyone here so high strung? Honestly, it was just a newspaper. He’d get another one tomorrow.   
  
His eyes narrowed in on the small man as he cursed at his dog. Declan's hand tightened around Ralphie's leash, wanting to lash out at him. No one disrespects his best friend.   
  
He could almost in vision wrapping the leash around his neck, feeling his panic and struggle against him as he asphyxiated. It wouldn't be hard, after all, his small stature would work against him. No. He couldn't do it now. It didn't fit his code but he will keep an eye on this man. He seemed too high strung. If he could curse out his dog for something as simple as taking a newspaper, what else was he capable of.   
  
‘  _2 minutes…’_ He recalled the man’s words. He lived around here. Declan smiled as he clipped the leash to Ralphie's collar. He would be back.

~~~

That little exercise will probably cost him his breakfast if he was planning on showering once he got back home, he couldn't eat after working out. It made him want to puke, he felt hungover.   
  
Sighing as he walked inside and closed the door behind himself, he went upstairs and stripped, standing under the water stream of his shower in his bathroom, stretching before he washed the sweat off himself.   
  
He thought about the way the tall guy looked at him - he seemed sorry, a bit out of place...perhaps he was new around and that was why his dog escaped.   
  
 _Also because he wasn't tied to his leash but who gave a fuck, right?_

  
  
Dressing up in his uniform sweater after putting some deodorant on, he brushed his hair and watched himself through the mirror over the wall of his bedroom, smirking before he jumped to the sound of a van's horn blowing outside his house.   
  
Reaching out for his phone, he unplugged it quickly and ran downstairs, growling in annoyance.   
  
 _'3 missing calls from 'Dickhead''_  
  
Slamming the house door behind himself, he locked it and pushed the key into his pocket, sighing deeply as he walked to where it parked, opened the door to the passenger seat and sat next to his cousin before closing it and putting on his seatbelt.   
  
"You didn't answer my calls."   
  
"I was in the fucking shower, Mason. Stop with the overprotective bullshit. You came early, you have to wait." he laughed as soon as that sentence escaped his mouth, which made the man beside him roll his eyes before he started the van and drove.   
  
"Never too early for sex jokes, but then again - when was the last time you had sex, huh?"   
  
Maybe today won't be such a bad day, after all, screw the dog and damn the owner.

~~~

Declan took Ralphie home and gave him a kiss goodbye, promising to be back soon. Ralphie gave out a little yip as he left but quickly quieted down. He was a good dog.   
  
Declan headed to work and opened his shop, flipping the small red sign over to ‘Open’. It had been a nightmare finding the right facility to lease and it took almost all of his savings to get it to the way he desired. That hardly minded him now. He had a thriving business in a good part of town. He had many regular customers that would come in almost daily to see what he had in stock. Business was booming.   
  
The day passed quickly and soon enough Declan was packing up the shop after feeding the animals out back. He just finished counting the money in the till when he heard someone yelling out across the street. The man seemed rather rude, cursing and sniping at another. Wait.. he knew this voice.   
  
Declan's head snapped up and he saw the blonde man from this morning, loading a truck with a blue logo on the side of it, ‘Moving On’. He was as crass as he was this morning. It seemed his temperament doesn’t change. He might need to be dealt with after all.   
  
Declan smirked and quickly closed the shop wanting to follow the other man.

~~~

Their day went by...well, 'nicely' wasn't the right word. Wasn't even close.   
  
The customer they helped out to today was rather pathetic, honestly, crying and sobbing as if her life was now ruined just from a stupid relationship she had with some asshole who didn't bother bringing it down gently.   
  
Mason was taking the lead mostly, but he took nearly three chances to explain things his own way, and perhaps the vocabulary he used wasn't quite fit for it.   
  
Nick then found himself apologizing to the - very emotional and annoying - woman, that watched him as if she wanted to slice him in two, to which he rolled his eyes at when she wasn’t looking.   
  
He put her things in the boxes according to the list he was given, sighing as he was nearly 100% sure Mason was emotionally supportive again, but he was the one saying that break-up sex should be part of the service, so he couldn't really complain about that part.   
  
The loading was awful, the argument between them grew worse as they put each box in the back and literally yelled at each other.   
  
Again, he was the one to raise his voice first - BUT Mason was the one screwing him around.   
  
"You can't talk like that to customers!"

  
"Oh, so I can't tell them my honest opinion on how I think that they're fucking idiots to have a shared bank account? I'm not even sure that girl remembers her password! I don't think he changed it because he knew who he was dealing with!"

  
"NICK! Ugh-- just... I'll handle the rest. You caused enough trouble. Go home."   
  
Groaning, he walked away and raised his hands in surrender.   
"You're the boss. _Fuck me_ for the freedom of speech, right? FUCK ME, FOR NOT HAVING SOMETHING **GOOD** TO SAY."   
  
When Mason closed the back of the van and started it, Nick gave him the finger and ran after him pointing it for a few meters before laughing and cursing under his breath, turning away and pushing his hands into his pockets, chuckling to himself as he made his way through the city, not planning on heading home at all.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan wants to know more about the angry little blonde. He follows Nick to a local bar, and back home too.
> 
> Chapter warning: Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the warning above before scrolling down to the chapter.

Declan followed the angry blonde through the streets. The sun was beginning to set and the wind was chilly causing his breath to mist before dissipating into the wind.   
  
He hung back, trailing the other man carefully, not wanting to be spotted just yet. He was good at this. He had done it many times before. Declan smiled, excited. He hasn't had the chance to hunt in this new city. He had been too busy trying to adjust to his life in the new city, after the fiasco at the last one. Six murders and they still didn't suspect him, the fools. Who else would kill in that manner, puncturing the carotid artery almost every time? Declan chuckled. The Simpletons.   
  
He followed the small man for what seemed like 20 minutes, listening to him mutter and curse before he made his way into a local bar. Declan wasn't far behind. He took a seat in a small booth and watched as the man downed two shots in succession.

~~~

Walking through the city had always made him calmer.   
  
Of course that cursing and muttering under his breath was part of the process, which honestly made it a bit more sufferable, especially today since he had to run after a fucking dog that stole and ruined his newspaper.   
  
His coupons!   
The funny comics in the back!   
  
Hissing as he walked through the door of his favorite, small local bar, Nick rubbed at the end of his nose and stretched his legs before sitting down on one of the stools, leaning forward.   
  
"Whisky, clean two ice cubes."   
  
He reached out to his back pocket for his ID and showed it to the bartender who gave him a nod, and then put it inside.   
  
"How's Mason, Nick?"   
  
"Bitching. You know," he laughed and finished his glass of whiskey in one harsh sip, watching as the woman chuckled and poured him another, which he again, drank all at once.   
  
Licking his lips at the taste and the burn down his throat, he took a handful of peanuts and ate them slowly, going easy over his third glass.   
  
His limit was 9, but by 5 he usually got very blurry and idiotic, and tonight he was planning on sleeping with someone, so it wasn't the time to get drunk.   
Especially not at a night like this, anyway.

~~~

For a small thing, he certainly drank a lot. He also seemed to have a long-standing connection with the bartender. Declan wondered why that was. The small man.. "Nick" he heard the bartender say, kept mumbling about someone named Mason. Declan cursed his position, he was too far away to hear anything vital.   
  
No. What use did he have of that knowledge? You don't need to know a person's history to kill them but it would help him determine if Nick fit his usual parameters. He had a code, and so far, the man appeared to fit it perfectly.   
  
Declan grinned as a shiver ran down his spine. It has been too long. He ran out of his special dog food for Ralphie, now he had to rely on animal offcuts. There was nothing wrong with that, but they both had preferences when it came to his food selection.   
  
He continued to sit in the booth watching the blond man for an hour before rose from his seat, getting up to go to the bathroom. Despite not having anything to drink his bladder was almost bursting.

~~~

Nick held peanuts in one hand and went through his phone with the other, putting it down when he got sick of playing angry birds, taking a small sip of his whiskey.   
  
He rests his head on the bar and closed his eyes for a few moments, listening to the noise of the glasses being put down and the drinks being poured, groaning in annoyance as the heat was growing harder to face, against his situation - he should have went home and changed into something thinner, anything really, than his lousy uniform sweater.   
  
It matched his eyes though.   
  
"Bad day? What did you said now, or do? Or both?" The woman, Becky, chuckled at him as she moved his head out of the way, before she cleaned off the bar with a cold rag, then smirked and walked away to pour another shot of vodka for somebody.   
  
Frowning and chuckling bitterly, the blonde opened his eyes and raised his head, the coolness of the bar sent a shiver down his back.   
"I was just saying what I honestly thought! And I did it gently too, I guess." he chuckled.   
  
Becky rolled her eyes. "Freedom of speech, again?"   
  
"What else?" he giggled and jumped off the chair, feeling a bit...full. He couldn't have that, not when hot guys just started filling up the place.   
  
Luckily, his seat wasn't and wouldn't be taken.   
  
Making his way into the bathroom, he bumped into a tall man, groaning in annoyance and clenching his jaw once he saw who it was.   
  
That dog owner from the morning.   
  
"Listen, pal...I'm not going to let what happened with your Ralphie or whatever his fucking name was to ruin my day. Welcome to the city," he snapped and muttered loud enough for him to hear, not wanting to make a scene as he gazed him briefly and then walked past him, into the bathroom.

~~~

Declan's eyes narrowed at the small man. Honestly, what was his deal? So what, Ralphie took his paper... it's a goddamn paper, he'll get another one tomorrow... _and aren't the weekend issues usually the best anyway._  
  
The man's sniping response after barging into him made him huff and tighten his grip on the blade he kept pocketed. The man was insufferable... and who doesn't apologize after bumping into someone.   
  
Declan shook his head. He wanted to go home and check on Ralphie. It was late and he knew his boy would be worried, but he couldn't leave just yet. This was his best chance to find out where the other lived. It made it easier later on, rather than having to plan out alternate sites. However, Nick didn't seem to be ready to leave just yet, although the man was clearly fed up with his day he was too invested in drinking half a bottle of whiskey. Declan had been monitoring him, Nick was on his 5th drink. How much more could he handle?   
  
With a smile on his face, Declan decided against returning to the booth and instead opted for the stool right next to Nick's. He signaled the bartender to bring him a drink and waited for the blonde man's return.

~~~

Nick sniffed as he washed his hands with some soap, blinking tiredly and splashing cold water over his face before making his way out of there, tugging his dark blue sweater over his head and wrapping it around his hips, standing in his tight white tank top, showing off his muscled body and smooth pale skin. About a 2/4 of his black-inked star tattoo just above his right nipple was visible.   
  
He noticed the looks he received from a few guys but a certain one gazed directly at him.   
  
He reached for his wallet blindly and took out about $26, a bit more than he actually had to pay and placed it on the counter.   
  
"Sorry for bumping into you," he smirked and walked away from the taller man, his phone in his hand as he stood by the black haired guy with the ripped jeans.   
  
"Nice tattoo. Can I see?" he smiled at him almost sweetly.   
The blonde flicked his tongue. "Sorry, not stripping in public. You gotta have the whole package."   
"And what the whole package would cost me?"   
"A dance."   
  
Nick smirked after he and the guy - Ronnie - danced to a few songs, laughing and chatting a few minutes before heading out to the street.   
  
He lead the way to his home and ran a hand through his hair, Ronnie was talking about some stupid ex drunkenly, causing him to chuckle at the way he spoke of him - he seemed embarrassed after realizing all the curses that spilled off his tongue but that only made it funnier.   
  
He turned the key to his front door and swung it open, letting Ronnie walk inside first. He made his way to him, closing the door behind himself and locking it since he didn't trust the wind not to push it open.   
  
It was warm and quiet in his house, and he wanted to keep it that way.   
  
After the sex.

~~~

Declan nursed his drink and tapped his fingers against the counter-top, waiting for the blonde. He dug his fingers into the little grooves that marred its surface.  _This bar had seen a lot of business._ There were scrapes and dents and it had more than a few chips missing but it gave it character.   
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door closing. Nick sauntered his way back over to the bar whilst divulging himself of his sweater. He had the attention of half of the customers including Declan's as his muscular arms became visible.   
  
Declan's eyes flicked all over the newly exposed skin. This was not what he was expecting to be hidden underneath the sweater, but honestly, what did he expect. The man worked for a moving company. He was used to doing some heavy lifting... and it showed.   
  
A black tattoo shined out from beneath his tank top. Declan couldn't quite make out what it was, but he couldn't stop staring at it. It struck out against his pale skin, contrasting against it in a way that was almost poetic.   
  
 _No..._ Declan shook his head. He wasn't here to admire the man's physique or decipher the meaning behind his tattoo, he was here for information and  _nothing_ else.   
  
Declan watched Nick through the bar's mirrored splash-back. He paid for his drink and began flirting with one of the many intoxicated men.  _Dark hair, ripped jeans, really. He looked like someone from a bygone era._  
  
Almost another two hours passed before he finally left.  _It's about time._ Declan rose and followed the men out onto the street. The cool air made him shiver, but that hardly mattered. He trailed behind the two men, listening as they chatted all the way back to what he perceived to be Nick's house. It was in the right neighborhood.   
  
Nick appeared to be a paranoid one. Declan smiled watching as he makes sure to lock the door. Like that would keep him out. It was only a single-barrelled lock, hardly a challenge.

~~~

"Shit," he heard Ronnie moan out as soon as he pushed into him.   
"Y-You know, you don't look like a Dom outside the bedroom..." he sighed in pleasure once he adjusted and rolled his hips greedily faster for the blonde move inside of his needy body.   
  
"Yeah," he mumbled.   
  
Of course, he knew. His height made him look at least 15, which caused him some troubles in the past but not anymore, most of the guys knew him thanks to the company.   
  
He thought he'd get famous by lifting other people's stuff after telling them they got dumped by their loved one.   
  
His body language was a different matter though, and he was glad that it started kicking in and showing the men around he wasn't the bending over type.   
  
After the two came, Ronnie personally reaching his climax a bit too quickly - they showered briefly and he dressed up in his clothes as Nick was drinking some tea in the kitchen.   
  
"Bye," he breathed out and took a large sip, looking at the other man up and down before he unlocked the door and walked out of the house.   
  
The blonde got up from his chair and watched him through the living room window, shirtless, wearing his shaggy grey pajama pants as he smirked to himself and grinned calmly.   
  
Tonight was a good night.   
  
He moved the curtains and locked the front door clicking his usual three locks into place. He avoided doing it earlier since he had no intentions of freaking the other man out.   
  
He closed the open windows and flicked off the lights before changing the sheets on his bed, only then lying down to sleep.

~~~

From the shadows, Declan watched as the dark haired man left. It was just past midnight and the night chill had settled deeply into his bones. He wasn't even sure why he stayed. He already knew where the man lived, why was it so important that he be here.   
  
Declan rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. His old town didn't get this cold, it was a big adjustment for both him and Ralphie.... Ralphie! His poor boy must be so worried. Declan looked across at Nick's house once more before deciding it was time to leave, but before he could step out of the shadows he saw the blonde man standing at the window.   
  
He was topless, no shock there. Declan knew what he likely got up to in the last hour, you didn't bring a man like that home for anything other than a quick fuck. Nick looked awfully pleased with himself too, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched his one-night stand leave.   
  
Declan couldn't help but take in the view before him. His gaze traveled down his body from his blonde hair to the v descending into his shaggy grey pajamas pants. The black mark that he was inquisitive about earlier in the night turned out to be a star located right above his nipple, on the right side of his body.  _Almost like a little target._ Declan chuckled to himself, his breath clouding before him.   
  
Nick moved away from the window closing the curtains, removing himself from Declan's view. It's not like it mattered. He'd be back soon enough. The house darkened and Declan knew it was safe to finally remove himself from the shadows.   
  
His last thought before he headed home to Ralphie was on those four locks he heard Nick fiddle with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets Declan once again, this time at his butchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

The mornings were always the hardest.   
  
He was glad that he didn't go for another glass of whiskey at the bar, or things would've turned out worse for his stomach and head as soon as he opened his eyes.   
  
He was kneeling in his bathroom for about 15 minutes now, puking his soul and cursing himself for drinking so much last night.   
It did get him a nice fuck, though, Ronnie wasn't his type but he was the closest around.   
  
Once his knees stopped shaking and the dizziness passed, the blonde dragged himself upwards and brushed his teeth a few times, then washed his face before going back to bed, sleeping off the rest of his hangover until noon.   
  
He woke up starved, rushing downstairs for a bowl of cereal - without sugar - and settled himself in from of the TV for a film he didn't really pay attention to.

~~~

"No, Ralphie. I'm still tired." Declan tried to silence is yapping dog but that proved futile when he started jumping all over him, licking at his face. "Okay okay, I'm up." He pulled him in for a hug, pressing a kiss to his head, trying to make up for how late he was last night.   
  
He came home just after midnight to a very sad dog. Declan's heart ached. He felt horrible. To him, Ralphie was the most important thing in this world, he never wanted his best friend to suffer. Declan gave him another kiss on his head before rising from his bed.   
  
It was Saturday. The shop didn't have to be open till 10 am or later, so he still had two and a half hours free to spend time with his boy. First things first, breakfast. He served Ralphie the last of one, Mr. Forester, and poured himself a bowl of muesli topped with fresh blueberries.   
  
They ate in silence. Declan couldn't get his mind off the man he met yesterday. It wasn't often he found himself seeking out targets. Usually, these situations didn't need this much analysis, but Nick was different.   
  
Rude people, violent individuals, and abusive pet owners; these were his usual prey. Did Nick fit these parameters? On first analysis, yes. Rude, insulting, insolent, and adding in how disrespectful he was to Ralphie, well that was enough to make up his mind. Nick... whoever he was, was not going to be around much longer.   
  
With a smile, Declan leashed Ralphie and took him for a walk back through Nick's neighborhood.

~~

"I don't fucking care that your kid doesn't need to see a 23-year-old man taking out the trash in his underwear, lady. Your son also doesn't need to be hanging around my fucking house, alright?" he argued with his neighbour, Mrs. Lany.   
  
Walking back into his house, he stretched. Going back to sleep was most likely the best decision he made in the last few days, and he was feeling much better than he did earlier that morning.   
  
Nick made himself toast, not burned this time, to his own surprise along with a side salad he cut down carefully.   
  
Cooking wasn't his top priority, definitely not his strong point, but he managed to not cook and avoid starving to death so far, even after he moved to live on his own a few years ago.   
  
Usually, he'd persuade Mason to come over and cook him a decent meal instead of ordering an expensive healthy meal from a restaurant, or just junk food, but since their argument, he didn't feel like his dear cousin would be very eager to come over and make him something to eat.   
  
Groceries. He needed more bread and vegetables.   
  
Finishing up and washing the dishes in a rush, he put on a shaggy hoodie and comfortable shoes, put on some deodorant before pulling the hoodie over his head and putting on his black sunglasses, grabbing his wallet and phone and going downstairs, outside of his house and locking it.   
  
He yawned and put in his earphones, plugging them into his phone and listening to 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem as he walked down the street and hummed the lyrics quietly, calmly.

~~~

Declan didn't see Nick when he left on his walk, although he postulated that the man was still sleeping. He did consume an awful amount of alcohol last night. Still, he felt somewhat disappointed. Oh well, it's not like the man could hide forever, he knew where he lived and also where he worked. Nick wouldn't be too hard to track down.   
  
Declan decided to focus on his walk with Ralphie. He took him to the local dog park and threw around his favorite ball. There weren't many people here today. Mrs. Flinch and her pug, Chelsea were there, as was Mr. Grogorvic and his pet Francis. They visited almost every day, as did Declan and Ralphie.   
  
Visiting dog parks was one of his favorite ways to seek out his next target, although not the easiest, he didn't mind the challenge. Most people who brought their pets here were in fact, excellent owners but every now and then he would come across someone who didn't quite meet his standards.   
  
The world didn't want him to have any fun today, however, as every owner here appeared much too competent. Declan sighed but soon found himself laughing at his dog's antics. The way he slobbered all over the ball and chased his tail excitedly. Ralphie always knew how to cheer him up, they were best friends for a reason.   
  
The morning ticked on and before he knew it, it was time to go home. With a call to Ralphie they packed up and left, after all, he did have to head into the shop for a few hours.

~~~

Walking around the local grocery shop, Nick groaned in annoyance at all the different loaves of bread that were organized.   
  
Did he had to check every single one? Why the fuck were so many different brands in the first place?   
  
He picked a package of white bread that looked normal enough before heading away for a bottle of milk and some kiwi yogurts he enjoyed eating every now and then for breakfast.   
  
He took some fruits as well, apples, bananas, and a single peach.   
He couldn't find any kiwis around, which made him frown like a child before he shrugged and picked up a pack of his favorite cereal - the ones without any sugar in them.   
  
Paying up quickly, he rushed to get out of there, switching the song on his playlist to 'The Way I Am' by Eminem, smiling wide as he sang along very low from his throat, walking down the street.   
  
It was a nice day. Not too cold, but not very warm either. The sun was shining and the blonde smirked at how he outsmarted everyone else when he chose to wear sunglasses.   
  
After a while of walking, he stopped immediately at the photo of that black and white dog - Ralphie - staring at him through a glass wall.   
  
He jumped back when he realized it was the actual dog.   
  
Nick growled in annoyance and walked through the glass door, noticing it was a simple butchery.   
  
Quite pleasant, really.   
  
He placed his shopping bags aside and put his sunglasses over his head, taking off the hoodie over his head and one earphone.   
  
'No paper for you today, you little walking on four stealing beast', he thought to himself as he looked around.   
  
"Keeping this place safe, huh? From who?" he rolled his eyes at the barking dog as he realized he was talking to him.   
  
"Stop looking at me," he muttered, glaring.

~~~

"Here you go. Eat up." Declan finished off the last of the feedings before heading back into the shop. It had been a busy day, he had several orders for fresh whole chickens. Although a booming business was generally great, it left him a tad concerned that his supply would dwindle faster as the demand grew. At least he had more chooks being delivered on Sunday. That eased a majority of his worry.   
  
Declan washed his hands and dried them on a square of paper towel before heading back into the shop. Times like these he wished he had an apprentice or something to manage the animals whilst he took care of the storefront, but he didn't trust anyone enough. Especially not when the victims of his extracurricular activities needed to be brought back here regularly for disassembly.   
  
Declan could faintly hear Ralphie growling and that worried him, he wasn't usually like that. He rushed his way around the corner and froze at the sight. He now knew why his dog was reacting the way he was. The blonde man was back. Declan frowned and watched their interaction.   
  
Ralphie didn't move from his spot by the window, he knew his position but Nick didn't. Declan chuckled as he wondered what he would do if Ralphie started walking towards him. No! Knowing this type of man, his reaction would not be favorable. The short man muttered and glared at his best friend before looking around his shop. Declan's hands clenched and his nails dug into the flesh of his palms leaving deep half-moon indents behind. He was all too tempted to grab Nick now and pull him out the back to the large circular saw. It was waiting for him. Declan laughed darkly to himself, the sound rattling in his chest. He imagined the smaller man trying to fight him off, struggling, calling out for help, before being silenced once and for all. Oh, how he wanted him, but he couldn't have him yet. He  _had_ to wait.   
  
"Boo." He smirked as the small man jumped, obviously not expecting him to appear from behind. "Can I help you?"

~~~

"SHIT--" Nick jumped, turning around perhaps a bit too quickly as a wave of dizziness attacked him. He kept his eyes closed shut for a moment.

 

He breathed out a gentle gasp as he gazed the taller man after opening his eyes and frowning. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Nice place. New, I nearly walked right past it." He said bitterly, looking around and not keeping eye contact.   
  
The dog's barking stopped as soon as his owner appeared, he was well trained. Trustworthy towards his owner. They seemed very close. He had to remind himself he wasn't there to interpret the man's obvious close connection to his pet - his best friend, but...

well...he couldn't think of WHY he stepped in the man's butchery in the first place.   
  
That smirk he had over his mouth made Nick chuckle and watching the other man's smirk fadeaway made his eyes go dark as he won their little staring contest.   
  
"Just wanted to say hey to Ralphie. At least he doesn't sneak at possible customers from behind. Unlike  _some_."   
  
Nick grabbed his shopping bags and left, laughing to himself as he made his way down the street and through them, mumbling and singing softly the song 'The Real Slim Shady' by Eminem when he put back his earphones and pulled back his hoodie over his head.   
  
Swinging the key inside his the front door of his home, he closed and locked it behind himself before kicking off his shoes and organizing everything in its place before falling over the couch in his living room, closing his eyes and relaxing to the voice of his favorite rapper.

~~~

Walking over to Ralphie, Declan scratched at his head. "Good boy." He muttered as he watched Nick scurry out of his shop grinning to himself.  _I'll get you little mouse. You can't run for long._ Declan pressed a kiss to Ralphie's head before getting back to work. There was still much to prepare for tomorrow's shift.   
  
Night slowly approached and he found himself yawning too often. "Come on, Ralphie. It's home time." They walked the three short blocks together and quickly crawled into bed cuddling up beside one another. Ralphie licked his face before letting out a little squeak as he yawned falling fast asleep.   


_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

 

A loud ringing woke Declan in the morning. He jumped out of bed digging through yesterday's clothes trying to find his phone.

 _Ahh, right pocket_  
  
"Hello... oh yes, hello Mr. Trucker, ah... no, I'm not at the shop just yet. No.. yes I can be there soon... um, 10 minutes." Declan pulled back the curtain to check the weather. Rain. "Dammit... no sorry Mr. Trucker, I'll be there soon."   
  
Declan hung up the phone and rushed to dress. He had a rush order come in from one of his most respected clients. Thankfully most of it was prepared already but the man was eager to pick it up first thing this morning. Declan shook his head, he wasn't going to argue, the man was paying him well for this. With a quick pat on Ralphie's head he was off, however, in his haste he forgot his umbrella.

~~~

Nick cursed as he walked through the wet streets, he woke up on his couch about two hours ago, and his back was killing him.   
  
Apparently, Mason was trying to reach to him ever since last night, wanting to make peace with him before their shift tomorrow morning.   
  
He wasn't surprised.   
  
Good thing was that he found an umbrella laying around the house, so he was dry as he could get in such a cold weather.   
  
He stepped over the water gladly, jumping in and getting his boots wet, laughing and grinning to himself as if he was a child and not a grown man.   
  
Sniffing, he coughed gently as he made his way towards his cousin's house, not bothering to knock and simply walking inside and closing the door behind himself, closing the umbrella and opening up his large coat, sighing heavily as he threw himself over the comfy couch.   
  
"You promise not to be that rude tomorrow, or ever again?" the brownish haired man was leaning against the wall, watching the blonde through testing eyes.   
  
"Will you spank me if I say no?" Nick smirked.   
  
"Sorry, I hope that firing you suits you enough." the other gritted his teeth.   
  
"Point taken. Fine. I'll do my best, Mason. Is that all you called me here for?" he ran a hand through his hair, sighing.   
  
"Actually..." he sighed, biting his lip, "uh, no."   
  
Nick raised his head to gaze him with a raised brow. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he couldn't help but be impatient about it.   
  
"Dinner, tomorrow night. What do you say?" the older man grinned at his grumpy cousin, who grinned right away.   
  
"But," Mason cut him off when he was about to say something.   
"The meat is on you. Chicken."   
  
"...Deal."

~~~

Declan's clothes hung tightly to his body as the rain continued to bucket down. He shivered and prayed to whatever god was listening that he didn't get sick. He was heading into a busy time of year, he couldn’t afford taking time off.   
  
He stepped inside his shop, his shoes squelched with each step. Running to the small storeroom he changed his joggers over for his gumboots and grabbed his apron. He had to look somewhat presentable for when Mr. Tucker came in.   
  
Declan busied himself with preparing the last of Mr. Tucker's order and corresponding with the chicken farm in the next town over. Thankfully he was receiving his new chooks today because his last order depleted him of his stock.. well apart from the nesting hens, but he needed to keep them for the eggs.   
  
The small bell above his door rang. Declan snapped his head up and that saw Mr. Trucker.  _At least he didn't forget his umbrella._ Declan almost laughed at his own foolishness.   
  
"Hello again, Sir."   
  
"Hello again, Mr. Moore. Thank you for meeting with me this early." Declan smiled as he rushed around, packing everything up for his customer. He placed all the items in a box and slid it on the counter beside the register.   
  
"It's not a problem, Mr. Trucker. I'm happy to help out." And he was. Declan prided himself on being reliable. His business and customers gave him a great sense of satisfaction, especially if they returned regularly to garner his wares.   
  
Mr. Trucker handed over a large wad of cash which he promptly put into the register before locking it.   
  
"Allow me to carry this out to your car, Sir. It is quite heavy and juggling this box along with an umbrella would not be an easy task." The older gentleman nodded and thanked him as he lead the way to his vehicle. Declan placed the box in the boot of his car and sent him off with a wave.   
  
_Now for that chicken delivery_

~~~

Sitting at the dining table in Mason's kitchen, Nick took a spoonful of noodles soup into his mouth and grinned happily, the amazing flavor washing down his throat smoothly and warming up his belly, causing him to sigh calmly.   
  
"You're starting to freak me out, honestly." he heard his cousin mutter from the living room and laughed.

  
"You don't know what it's like to buy food you need to warm up in your microwave when you already ate cereals for breakfast and yogurt for lunch, so yeah, excuse me, Mason, for not knowing how to fucking cook and that especially causing you to freak out."   
  
He stood up and filled the bowl with what's left, rolling his eyes before he sat down to eat again.   
  
Keeping himself in a good shape wasn't easy, and he knew that learning how to cook would make his life a lot easier, and he had the money - it wasn't an issue, he could take classes if he wanted - he just didn't.   
  
And Mason didn't get that.

  
But the two of them got used to seeing each other regularly over the weekends, Nick always knew his dear cousin will have some great leftovers he kept just for him. Well, maybe not for him, but more often than not he was the one finishing off what was left.   
  
He was healthy - not eating too many sweets, but fast food was almost too tempting, especially in winter when he got sick of a simple noodles soup any person could make with hot water.   
  
Washing the dishes, Nick sniffed and mumbled the song 'Radioactive' by the band Imagine Dragons before he cleaned off his hands and stretched. After he was done he made his way into the living room, throwing himself over the small couch next to the one Mason was currently lying on.   
  
"All I need to bring is a chicken, yeah?" he rubbed at the edge of his nose and wrapped a large fluffy blanket around himself, biting his lip.   
  
"Yes, I'll do the cooking, obviously." his cousin smiled, gazing him.   
"Why? Is there a problem?"   
  
"Nope. I know the  _perfect_ place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan relieves some stress and realizes once and for all that Nick needs to be dealt with.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Murder, breaking and entering, dismembered bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter warning above before continuing on.

Declan woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm.  _Monday again._ His weekend had been so busy, he barely had time to spend with Ralphie. He missed his boy and felt horrible leaving him home half the week. Ralphie was a great dog though, he hardly ever destroyed anything preferring to lie about until he got home from work.   
  
Today was another busy day but he still took Ralphie for a quick run around the neighborhood, passing by Nick's house before heading home.   
  
"Bye Ralphie, be good. I'll be back soon." Declan kissed his head then locked the door, triple checking all the bolts before heading to the shop.   
  
The day passed relatively quickly. A few of the regulars called in and they had a quick chat. Mrs. Flinch stopped by with her pug and Declan wished he had Ralphie here. He gave them a few extra dog bones for free before wishing them a good day.   
  
The next few hours were awfully quiet. Declan took to tidying the store, he was unsettled, as though he had too much pent-up energy inside of him and he couldn't find the right outlet. He knew what he needed.. but the opportunity hadn't presented itself yet. He didn't know enough about Nick to successfully do away with him.   
  
The bell chimed signaling the arrival of another customer. Declan wiped his hands on the rag and looked up ready to greet them. His voice caught in his throat. He knew this man, this was the man he saw entering Nick's house last week. His eyes narrowed at the slight limp in the man's gait and he found himself ringing the rag between his hands, feeling unexplainable anger. With a clenched jaw, he greeted the dark-haired man.   
  
"Hello, may I help you?"   
  
"Uh... yes. I'm having a party in the next few days and we were hoping to cook a spit roast. I probably should have ordered something a week ago but I've been really swamped with work." Declan barely restrained his scoff.  _Work. Is that what the other night was._  
  
"Uh I'm sorry, but we have a strict policy against late orders of this-"

"Please. I'm desperate. You are my last chance." Declan rolled his eyes at the incompetent fool. What type of person leaves something like this to the last minute.   
  
"Fine. Come on through. I have a few lambs that should be just the size you need." Declan turned to head out the back to where his animals were kept, signaling for the other to follow. "Oh before you do can you flick the sign over to closed. I don't have anyone else around to manage the storefront." The man complied with his request and Declan gestured for him to follow.   
  
The limp the man walked with was even more noticeable as he came closer. Declan's breath came out in harsh pants as he imagined what caused it,  _who_ caused it.  _Nick_  
  
Without conscious thought he grabbed the nearby knife and stabbed the dark-haired man in the throat, severing the carotid artery. A burst of blood sprayed the room as the man fell. Declan kicked his body down the stairs letting him bleed out in the mud with all the other filth. He stayed standing at the top watching as the other man's body twitched, his life pouring out of him in red rivers.   
  
He felt gleeful, carefree until he heard the bell jingled again. Shit!  _Can't people read?_

~~~

Nick groaned in annoyance to the sounds of the shower running upstairs. He rolled off of the couch he spent the night on and landed on the floor harshly.   
  
"Fuck..." he hissed and got up, quickly rubbing his eyes and getting into his shoes, tugging his hoodie over his head and stretching before rushing out the front door, the sunlight causing him to curse before he went through his pocket and reached for his sunglasses, wearing them before he made his way to his house.   
  
He made his way through the streets and jumped over a few benches, not giving a single shit at the stares he received from other people who were walking by, eventually sighing happily as he swung the key in and walked inside. He kicked off his shoes and took off his sunglasses, before strolling into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cereal for breakfast.   
  
Eating quickly and dumping the dishes in the sink, the blonde went to wash his face and brush his teeth before allowing himself about 30 minutes of silence as he showered slowly and relaxed, taking a deep breath.   
  
Chicken. Yes. He had to get the meat for the dinner Mason was making.   
  
Not bothering to wrap the towel around his hips as he made his way into his bedroom, Nick dried himself and rubbed at the edge of his nose before he put on a blue pair of boxers and some deodorant and aftershave, yawning loudly as he threw on a simple white shirt and blue jeans along with red vans. Grabbing his phone, he headed downstairs picking up his sunglasses putting them on his head as he walked out of his house, locking the door behind him.   
  
The blonde walked through the busy streets and checked his phone briefly, noticing he had a notification.   
  
 _'1 message from: 'Dickhead''._  
  
He clicked on it and flicked his tongue.   
  
 _'19:00 o clock. You should stay over so we won't be late tomorrow.'_  
  
He rolled his eyes, typing back.   
  
 _'Fine. But I want your guest room.'_  
He pressed  _send._  
  
 _'Too bad you ain't one!'_  
  
 _'Fucker.'_  
  
 _'See you tonight.'_  
 _  
'Are we dating?'_

 

Nick laughed when he got no reply, pushing his phone into his pocket and smirking the rest of the way to that tall guy's butchery.   
  
Once he stepped through the door, he met his gaze right away.   
  
Apparently, his dog wasn't here today.   
  
"Hey. My cousin and I are having a dinner tonight and I'm supposed to bring the meat, so...one chicken, please."   
  
He looked around as the man answered, breathlessly, and at that Nick gave him a look, smiling a cunning smile when he saw the guy trying to...well, hide, something? Someone?   
  
"Whatcha got there? A girlfriend?

A  _BOYFRIEND_?" he chuckled.   
  
Noticing that the man looked very uncomfortable, the blonde sighed and rolled his eyes, looking around briefly again before gazing his chocolate eyes once more, attempting to start a conversation. Perhaps that may help.   
  
"  _So...uh, how do you kill the animals_?"

~~~

A thud of dread hit deeply in his stomach making him feel a little ill. Of course, it was him. Honestly, who else would it be? Who else would be dumb witted enough to completely disregard a closed sign?   
  


 _Shit_. Declan looked to his right, the floor of the back walkway was stained red with blood and just down those stairs lies the warm body of Nick's one night stand. He looked back at the blonde man, worry present on his face.  _What if he noticed?_ Declan's heart hammered in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his body making him want to strike out or run.   
  
"Ahh, hi," He said upon greeting, trying to discreetly wipe the blood off his hand listening absent-mindedly.   
  
"One chicken, yes. I... ah, I have one I just finished preparing out back. H-hang on a moment." Declan walked away trying not to draw attention to himself. He grabbed the chook from the fridge and brought it back out front to where Nick was waiting.   
  
The man was smiling cunningly and Declan worried for a moment that he noticed something, he looked back up the hall, wondering if it was visible to the other’s eyes.   
  
‘G _irlfriend... boyfriend’._ Nick chuckled before him and Declan's heart fluttered. His nerves, excitement and the thrill of getting caught filled his body with excited energy. He felt jittery. He couldn't quite predict what Nick would do next and that concerned him.   
  
"What? Uh no, no girlfriend... o-or boyfriend." He flicked his eyes to his right once more, content that his secret was safe.   
  
"How do I-" Declan repeated the first part of the question back at him surprised that the blonde man was attempting small talk. He smirked as he finished wrapping the chicken. Nick stretched out his hands to receive it but Declan pulled it back, putting it just out of reach for the smaller man.   
  
He chuckled at his irritated question but didn't hand over the package, instead, he left it where it was and stalked his way over to the blonde man, intent on answering his question with a little demonstration.

 

He stood over him, their chests almost touching but neither backed off. Declan was surprised, he was certain the little thing would retreat. No, instead he looked up at him with challenging eyes.   
  
"How do I kill the animals. Is that what you asked, Nick." The smaller man didn't reply.  
  
"Well you see," Declan slowly trailed a finger up from Nick's navel towards his jaw. "I take a sharp knife and pull back the animal's head to a 90-degree angle."   
  
Declan paused and brought his other hand up to the blonde man's head, tilting it slightly. Nick said nothing as he continued on with his demonstration. "And then I stab it in," he pushed his finger against his throat feeling Nick's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Severing the carotid artery in one clean cut."   
  
Declan started down at Nick. Both men were breathing heavily. Snapping back to himself he quickly let go of the blonde's head and removed his fingers from his neck.  _What are you doing, you idiot._    
  
"Uhh... sorry." He rushed away from the smaller man and reached over the counter to grab his chicken.  _Why did he have to put it so far back?_  
  
Declan bent over the countertop on his tiptoes, reaching for the other man's order. Once, twice, three times his fingers missed it before he finally got a hold of it. He turned back to Nick, slightly flustered and thrusted the chicken in his direction.   
  
"Here you go, ah... it's free."

~~~

The fingers over his neck nearly made Nick want to close his eyes and just go with it, his skin was tingling but his breathing soon calmed.   
  
He could notice some kind of shock from the guy, not just the fact that he was a nervous wreck, probably because he had a bad day, but a kind of surprise once he didn't back away while they were chest to chest.   
  
The height difference between them was awfully obvious, and that man looked...smart, a guy who thinks before he acts, so why did he assume that scaring him, making him walk back will be a piece of cake?   
  
The blonde smiled wide at the stressed out man, looking around just one more time, smirking and grinning as his eyes shined.   
  
"Thank you for the demonstration, and for the free chicken. Are you always that nice or just towards me?" laughed before walking out, not caring to hear the butcher's answer.   
  
Feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, he took it out and answered the call.   
  
"Yes?"

  
_"You got the meat?"_

  
"That is what you told me to bring, indeed."

  
_"I don't see you in at the market. Are you in the bar again?"_

  
"I'm at a new butchery down street, idiot. I got a free chicken because I'm so amazing, unlike some other stalking family members of mine. Anyway, you should check it out. Tell your friends and go fuck yourself, see you at 7!"   
  
Hanging up, Nick laughed all the way home, putting the chicken in his empty freezer.   
  
He still had...six hours before he needed to get ready.   
He just hoped Mason wasn't going to be a jerk and cancel. He was hungry.

~~~

Declan couldn't speak. Nick was teasing him about his  _free_  chicken but he couldn't find the words to retort. Instead, he stood on the spot shuffling his feet until the man left.  _What was wrong with him?_    
  
Looking down at his watch he noticed he still had a few hours left ‘till closing. Declan decided to make use of this time by dealing with the lifeless body still his backyard.   
  
Grabbing his circular bone saw, he sauntered down the steps to the corpse. At least Ralphie would have something nice for dinner tonight. With a chuckle, he turned on the handheld devices and started slicing.

~~~

"So when did you realize you were a cook slut, cook slut?" Nick asked his annoyed cousin as he chewed over his unfinished chicken leg eagerly, taking a sip of cold water before taking a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.   
  
Mason glared from his side of the table. "Since you moved out from your parents' house." He sounded unhappy, and he showed it too.   
  
"We're so much closer because of that, though! Wouldn't you agree?" the shorter man grinned and wiped his mouth with a few napkins.

  
"Well...thanks to aunt Robyn, she got you to hire me," he smirked. "Now we share a truck and help people who got dumped!" he laughed. Watching his cousin sigh deeply, he got up and cleared his dishes, washing his hands before going upstairs to brush his teeth.   
  
"Hey, where's your sweater?"   
  
"Left it at home. I'll pick it up tomorrow, 'kay?"   
  
A loud groan was heard and echoed through the living room as Mason switched off the lights and cleared his own dishes, washing than before heading upstairs.   
  
"I swear to God if you're going to be late..."   
  
"I won't! Stop worrying. Thanks for dinner, see you in the morning." Nick smirked and walked into the main bedroom, taking off his shirt and laying down, covering himself with the blanket.   
  
"This is my room, Nick."   
  
"I know. Get out."

~~~

Ralphie greeted him very eagerly the moment he walked in the door. He was running around the house and jumping on the furniture in his excitement. Declan laughed and put down his bags, preferring to chase his boy around the house. "Come on, Ralphie."   
  
He ended up with bruised shins and a cheek saturated in dog drool but he couldn't be happier. Despite all the chaos of the world, these were the moments he lived for. "Come on, boy. Dinner time. I brought you something special tonight."   
  
Declan picked up Ralphie's bowl and poured out the contents of one Robbie... no, Ronnie.., into it, filling it to the brim. Ralphie yipped excitedly from his place at his side. "Here you go." He said and gave the dog a pat on his head. "There's a lot more where that came from," Declan smirked and went to wash his hands, in preparation for his own meal. He opened the fridge and pulled out a container of chicken carbonara, removing the lid slightly before setting it in the microwave.   
  
He watched the container spin, around and around in circles, just like his bone saw. Declan glanced over at Ralphie with his eyebrows furrowed. He felt uneasy, but he couldn't quite place it. Maybe...     
  
 _beep beep beep_  
  
The microwave stopped and the smells emanating from within caused his mouth to water. This was one of his favorite dishes. He often cooked up a double batch so he could reap the benefits of leftovers. They came in handy, especially on days like today.   
  
Declan yawned. He was exhausted. Between heading into the shop early, to serving Mr. Trucker, Mrs. Flinch and several other customers he had barely stopped, and when he did...well they weren't really classified as breaks.   
  
He put his dinner down on the small table beside him, but couldn’t bring himself to eat. What is causing all this unease? He should be better now. He always felt better after a kill. But this wasn't any normal murder... Ronnie was different. He didn't even know anything about him, so why did he do it?

 

Declan ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the answers to questions he hadn’t quite asked. Why Ronnie? The only connection they had was Nick, but what did that matter? Nick was just a little blonde jerk who appeared to be a constant thorn in his side. He could have killed him today, he  _should_ have killed him today. He was right there, Declan had his hands on his head and neck. The addition of one sharp blade and he would have rid himself of this nuisance.   
  
He shuddered, his body recalling the feeling of having the other man so close.  _No_. He couldn't give into those thoughts, what purpose would they serve? Declan groaned out and huffed, forcing all the air from his lungs. Why wouldn't his face leave his mind. He could still picture the way Nick looked up at him as he spoke. His eyelashes fluttering against his cheek-   
  
"NO!" he shouted scaring Ralphie in the process. He ran over to his dog and assured him everything was alright.   
  
This problem needed to be dealt with... tonight. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on it any longer. Declan rummaged through his drawer for his gloves, lock picks and pocket knife before donning his thick parka jacket, heading out into the cold night. He had only one destination in his mind.   
  
Nick's house.   
  
The brisk walk did nothing to ease his worried, in fact, every step he took closer to the house the more agitated he became. He just wanted to run away and forget the man ever existed, but he couldn't, this  _had_ to end tonight.   
  
Declan made it to Nick's house. The lights were all off and the curtains were drawn, although for the current time what else did he expect. All the other houses on the street were exactly the same. No one was awake, or so it appeared so.   
  
He glanced over both his shoulders before walking up his front steps, holding his breath as one of the wooden boards beneath his feet creaked.

 _No sensor light, this was good._  
  
He tilted his head and looked at the locks on the door, he was right, there were four of them. Not for the first time did he wonder what the small man was so paranoid over. Why so many locks?

 

He shook his head trying to dispel those thoughts. They do not do well to serve him right now. Declan didn't even attempt to break through the four locks of Nick's front door, he knew a better way in. The back door.

  
Most people put in so much effort locking the front entrance that they forget there is another way in. Ahh, just as he thought. Only a single barreled lock mechanism, child's play to one such as him. It took mere moments before the latch clicked allowing him entrance. Declan took his first steps inside Nick's home and peered around through the darkness. It was not what he expected. When he thought of Nick he imagined him living in more of a bachelor pad, this place seemed... homely.   
  
He opened the fridge and looked inside, was Nick a vegetarian? Only fruits and vegetables were to be found.   
  
 _What did that matter?_ he found himself asking.   
  
Declan dug into his pocket for his small blade. It had been with him since he first began this journey. His ex and her lover... his hand shook recalling the memory.  _Stop getting distracted._ He shook his head and headed down the hall looking for the master bedroom. A few of the floorboards creaked under his weight causing his heart to beat erratically in his chest. He paused trying to listen for the sound of movement but all he could hear was the sound of his blood whooshing past his ears.   
  
There were three rooms in the hall. He headed straight for the one at the rear, statistically, that would most likely be where Nick lay, especially if he was this paranoid a person, he wouldn't have a bedroom at the front where anything could happen.   
  
Yahtzee! He was right... but there was no Nick. This was his room, however. He could still smell the lingering scent of his deodorant.   
  
Declan shuffled on his feet, feeling conflicted.   
  
Disappointment filled him, he wanted this dealt with tonight. He wanted it over with. The thoughts of Nick were too confusing. He closed his knife and put it back in his pocket. He didn't need that now. Declan stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting with his hands, picking at the nail beds. What now? Where was he? He didn't mention-- how could he be such an idiot. He's at a dinner party with his cousin.   
  
He huffed, running his hands through his hair. All this effort wasted. He could be at home with Ralphie, enjoying a good meal and sleeping, but no, the little blonde man would not leave him alone. Day and night, his thoughts were filled with him and that cocky smirk.   
  
Declan kicked at a pair of boots that lie at his feet, wanting to take his frustration out on something. The boot crashed into the dresser causing a photo frame to topple to the ground.   
  
Declan gasped and rushed over, praying it wasn't broken. Thankfully he seemed to be in luck. He ran his hands over the glass, checking for any microfractures. None... good.   
  
He looked quizzically down at the image in his hands. It depicted a young boy cuddling into a shaggy dog. The child looked so happy, so carefree as the large dog licked at his face. Declan's eyebrows narrowed. Nick? It can't be!   
  
He felt sick. What did this mean? With shaking hands he put the frame back where he guessed it fell from and rushed out of the room leaving the house as quickly as possible forgetting to lock the back door. He ran all the way home. He should have done this in the first place. He should have just ran away. He couldn't deal with this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick returns home to find that his house has been broken into.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Paranoia and slight anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the warnings above before continuing on with the story.

Nick found himself sleeping on the floor of Mason's bedroom when he opened his eyes. His back ached but not horribly, a few stretches and he was good to go. It was 6:30 am when he woke, and they didn't have to go until 8:15, so he could have a nap once he showered and got dressed at his house.  
  
He dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday and chuckled at the sound of his cousin's snores. At least he was calm. The blonde quickly walked out of the house, not wasting any time in enjoying the wind and the sunrise at all - he didn't want to disappoint Mason again. To make him mad. Once reaching to his neighborhood, he raised his brow suspiciously, slowly making his way to his front door and sighing calmly when realized it was just the way he left it.  
  
Locked.  
  
So why did he have a bad feeling about something? Surely it wasn't his first night out of the house, but... the back door.  
  
He rushed around to the back of his house, his eyes found the broken lock and the door wide open for anyone to come inside. He looked to his sides as fear filled him, his heartbeat rising and his knees shaking. He ran inside and closed the door after himself, slamming it as he checked to see if anything was missing or out of place. The two guest rooms were completely fine, as well as the bathroom and kitchen and the living room, but what about his own room?  
  
Walking inside, holding a baseball bat, the blonde bit his lip as he shivered and whimpered, dropping it to the ground once he realized no one was there.  
  
His eyes gazed his fallen boot. He could swear he put it neatly next to the bed, maybe someone truly was here. Someone who searched for him.  
  
He didn't even care about the photo of his 11-year-old self with his old dog, putting it away and out of sight before leaning against the wall, sitting down slowly and sobbing into his hands. What would have happened if Mason didn't invite him to dinner? Who was after him?  What did he do?

~~~

Declan made it inside his home and ran straight for the bed. He didn't even bother undressing, he just climbed under the covers as his mind kept spinning, throwing questions at him he didn't want to answer. He felt sick, nauseous. His body shook with anxiety but he couldn't calm down.  
  
What was is about that blonde man that affected him like this? Why couldn't he have been there, in his bed asleep? This all could have been over. He could be dead. Declan curled into a ball beneath his blankets, his dog Ralphie whimpered beside him, nudging him with his head but Declan couldn't move from his position. He ran, he hid. What could he do next?

~~~

  
Declan kept his shop closed for two days following the events of what occurred the other night. He didn't want to risk running into Nick. So he kept it shut, shopped at a different supermarket and even took Ralphie on walks through different neighborhoods. He needed to regroup, to gain control of the situation, right now that meant running away but it didn't really help. He might have  _physically_ culled any chance of seeing him but his mind wouldn't relent.  
  
He couldn't forget the small blonde and his cocky smirk.

~~~

Nick went to work all the same despite all of that. Mason gave him surprising stares when he didn't make his usual sarcastic, offensive comments, as he opted to strangely keep his mouth shut. His head was spinning and he felt sick, almost too scared to go back home, to the point he nearly asked Mason if he could crash on his couch for a few days.  
  
He wasn't like that. No matter how scared he was, he couldn't just ask that of his cousin and expect him not to ask questions.  For the next two days, the blonde spent his time off work placing new, strong locks over his both front and back doors - four to each. He also added strong locks to his windows and bought another baseball bat, keeping it under his bed as the other one was placed in his closet innocently, normally.  He frowned as he walked past the nice butchery after finding it closed for 48 hours. He shrugged.  
  
Why did he give a shit anyway?

~~~

On the third day, Declan returned to his butchery. He couldn't avoid this part of his life any longer, plus it gave him something to focus on.  Sitting at home with Ralphie was great, he enjoyed spending time with his boy but his mind wouldn't stop. He needed to keep busy, he needed to forget. So he turned to his work.  
  
He picked up his mail off the floor as he entered his store. Bills, bills, order finalization forms, and a blank envelope.  _What was this?_ His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his heart rate increased as he skimmed through the note. It was short and vaguely threatening.  
  
Declan shook his head. He had been through this before with Eva and her brother. He dealt with it then and he would do so again now. Chucking the letters on the bench next to the register, he set about opening his store. The animals out the back were fed, eggs collected, a few chickens killed and brought inside for preparation as well as one of the lambs.  
  
He knew he was overloading himself on tasks today, but he needed to keep himself busy. He needed to forget and that is what he did... at least for a little while.

~~~

Declan sat down on the nearby stool, resting his head against the window at the front of his store. He was exhausted. People kept coming in all day, he had to listen to them complain and ask why he was closed. He had to listen to their comments, saying how much they missed him or how they really wished he was open because they  _desperately_ needed this one item other places didn't stock.  
  
Declan just smiled and nodded his head, and by the time the third customer came in with the same comments he already had a little speech planned. He closed his eyes, the feel of the warm sunlight washed over him, making him feel calm and at peace. He sighed contently, a small smile playing on his lips as he rested against the window.

~~~

Work was exactly what he needed into distract himself after the past three days away following the events of the break-in at his house. The extra security he added to both his windows and doors calmed his paranoia down, and for change, the pathetic customers kept his mind off it, while he worked and listened to their confusion and anger as he loaded their shit into the van. He could almost say he was back to his sarcastic, douchey self, but one thing was missing.  
  
Well - a certain somebody.  
  
With a chocolate smoothie in his hand, the blonde grinned wide as he noticed that the butchery was open again, drinking down the last sip he threw the empty cup into the nearest trash can, and smirked before looking to his sides as he crossed the road.  
  
Noticing the way the taller man was leaning his head against the window and relaxing, looking so calm, made Nick sigh peacefully before he walked inside, his hands deep in his pockets as he focused on that photo of Ralphie over the wall before gazing the daydreaming man, who looked...well, surprised.  
  
"Glad to see you're back in business," he rubbed at the edge of his nose and giggled, shaking his head. "But, uh... y'know, as someone who lifts other people's shit and listens to them bitching every day - you lost a shit ton of money!"  
  
Nick's bluish eyes shined with a dark glint as he licked his lips and gazed deeply into the other's brownish eyes.  
  
The perfect  _NICK_ name suddenly came to mind for the man seated across from him.  
  
"Bitchy Butcher."

~~~

Declan squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the little bell jingle.  _Another customer._

He sighed. He was just starting to feel calm, relaxed even. Oh well, time to get back to work. Opening his eyes he saw Nick. Declan gasped and jumped up off the chair, pushing himself against the countertop behind him. What was he doing here?  _What_ was he looking at?  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the only thing that lies behind him. A picture of Ralphie. He smiled. He couldn't always have his boy with him at work so this was the next best option. Declan turned to face the blonde man. His heart hammering in his chest. This was what he wanted to avoid. Declan's hands shook at his sides and his stomach was turning.  
  
He listened to the man ramble on about his loss of profits or whatever... Declan couldn't tell. He was too perplexed by the glint in his blue eyes.  _Have they always been that bright?_ His eyes flicked to his mouth where his tongue peeped out, wetting his lips, leaving a slight shine to them. Declan couldn't stop staring until he heard the man's last comment.  
  
"B-bitchy what? Butcher... me?"  
  
What did he do to earn that moniker?  
  
"I'm bitchy?" Declan walked around to the front of his shop, no longer thinking about his worries over the small man. "I gave you a free chicken, and you call me bitchy." He threw his hands up in the air then looked back down at the blonde man who had a cocky smirk on his face. Declan blushed at the state and for his outburst.  
  
"Um... i-is there something I can help you with today?"

~~~

Nick grinned, satisfied by the man's comment at the nickname given to him.  
  
"Oh, so you want a date? Is that why you gave me a free chicken? Blackmailing me, using food? Shame on you!" he laughed loudly and hugged his stomach as he felt it turning with each second he laughed in amusement. The taller man didn't seem pleased or think it to be funny, causing Nick to groan as his laughter died sooner than he would have liked.  
  
"Fine. My cousin couldn't come in here today, he's probably jerking off or whatever.  He wants to know how much 3 chickens and...uh, 2 pigtails cost." he said, disgusted by the last part of the sentence. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he looked around again before gazing over the man, smirking.  
  
"Kinda missed you and your dog," he said, just to watch him flinch.

~~~

"N-no that is most definitely  _not_ what I want. A date... really?" Declan scoffed trailing off at the end of the sentence. Honestly, that was the last thing he wanted from him. It was preposterous, yet the thought wouldn't leave his head. Declan lowered his eyes and clenched his hands, angry at himself for feeling so conflicted.  
  
Nick laughed, holding his stomach. Declan smiled slightly at the sound, before schooling his reaction.  _What was happening?_ He took a deep breath watching disheartened as the laughter stopped. The joy fell from the blonde man's face causing a point of emptiness to settle within Declan. The man perplexed him. One minute he was laughing about a proposed date, and the next he was talking about his cousin and... wait what was that?  
  
"Three chickens, uhh... wait, for pigs tails? Pigs tails? What would your cousin need with that?”  
  
Nick didn't answer him right away. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets and looked around the shop, looking anywhere but at him. Declan watched him intensely, watching at the muscles in his neck shifted and strained depending on the angling.  
  
His fingers in his right hand still tingled as he remembered holding them against the smaller man's throat, feeling his heart beat wildly. How he wanted to do it again to reach out and touch him, to feel as his heart rate increased as he stood over him. He wondered what he'd say to find out his past lover was dead. Declan grinned.

Nick's reaction probably wouldn't be as favorable as he hoped, but it would provide him with the chance to get rid of him. Every second he was in the shop, all Declan could think of was of throwing Nick against the counter and sticking him with one of the many small blades he kept within reach at all times. However, his traitorous mind had other ideas. It supplied him with many alternative options as to what he could do with the man. Some of which truly terrified him. Nick's last comment shocked him. Declan flinched and he couldn't stop his gasp in surprise.  _Missed him... the man barely knew him._  
  
"I was only gone for a few days. Are you that interested in me that you'd seek me out the second you knew I was back.” Declan stepped closer to the blonde, taking in the way the man eyed him. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he struggled to control his shiver. "And to answer your question," Declan said in a low voice. "three chickens and two... pigs tails, would come to $54. Do be sure to let your  _cousin know_.”

~~~

Nick smirked, his eyes dark as he spotted the way the taller man shivered by his words. He was only playing him, but damn, it was fun.  
  
"$54... check. And of course, I missed you, buddy! Missed seeing you through the glass wall, fuck...missed your dog, even." He chuckled and walked backward. "My cousin will probably come in soon. Not sure when. He's all about work, helping out heartbroken idiots and shit like that. Good money, and a nice workout."  
  
Smiling sweetly suddenly, the blonde gazed the other man, the way heat was rising up his cheeks, what amazing cheekbones he had. Staring for a moment, Nick looked up and down at him. "I'll see you around. Nice to have you back. Especially now," he mumbled before making his way out the door, walking quickly down the street.  
  
 _He didn't like that fucking nerd._  
  
No way.  
  
Hissing in annoyance, the man made his way back home, grabbing his own hair before texting Mason the price, throwing his phone over the couch before he took his gym bag and headed there.

~~~

Declan stood there awkwardly watching Nick leave. He rushed out of his store pretty quickly after that last comment. Declan rubbed the back of his neck, his thoughts spinning wildly trying to place why he was there. Did he suspect him? He couldn't, could he?

Declan paced up and down the length of his shop, his hands were shaking at his sides. What now? What does he do? If Nick suspected then he could get arrested, locked up. People would find out about what he did. They might find out about the all the murders too.  
  
The doorbell jingled signaling the entrance of another customer. "  **GET OUT!**  " He screamed watching the woman flee at his outburst. He couldn't focus on that right now. He was too worried about people finding out about his extracurricular activities.  
  
No! He couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow that. It was  _his_ secret. His alone. If Nick suspected him then he needed to go. He couldn't allow this confusion to cloud his better judgment. He always trusted his instincts, they never let him down before. Declan paused in the middle of the room and spun to face the entrance to his shop.

Tomorrow night. Tomorrow Nick's life will end.

~~~

Tomorrow night Nick was going to reward himself for all the hard work he has done over these past months, at work and the gym together. He was going to buy that expensive chocolate cake. That's right. The one with the white cream and the strawberries and he weren't going to share. Last time he did, Mason dived in, piece by a piece, until there was nothing left. Well...he did kind of get him drunk the night before and told people he was a homeless guy, that he was letting sleep in the front garden of his house because he had a panic attack and couldn't spend the night on his own.  
  
It wasn't  _his_ fault it rained afterward.  
  
Breathing heavily after his workout, the blonde stretched as he headed to the showers, quickly undressing after he grabbed a fresh bar of soap and his shampoo. He closed the small cell door behind himself and locked it before standing underneath the warm water stream. As he washed himself, his hand stopped at the spot on his neck where the taller man touched him, and a shiver ran down his back as the feeling came returned.  
  
He swallowed a gasp and closed his eyes shut, cursing the man and his smooth fingers. He could picture the butcher standing in front of him again, those dark serious eyes gazing into his own as he made his way closer. Nick shook his head, a low growl escaping his throat before he began washing himself rather impatiently. Switching soap for shampoo he massaged it into his hair then quickly rinsed it out and switching off the water. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and collected his thing taking them with him into the adjoining changing room.  
  
Nick dried himself and got dressed. He sighed as he made his way out of the building, heading straight home, muttering a few curses along the way about the Bitchy Butcher and his perfect cheekbones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan is resolved in his decision to end Nick's life, as it is the only way he can stay safe, but will he be able to complete the task at hand?
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Semi-detailed anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the warnings above before continuing on with the chapter.

Declan woke on Thursday morning and felt calm. He rose from his bed smiling. This would all be over in less than 24 hours. Nick would be dead and there would be no one left that suspected him.

Declan followed his usual morning routine, he dressed, fed Ralphie and took his boy for his morning walk, this time taking the route past Nick's house. He walked past it slowly, taking in the detail in the daylight. By now Nick would have installed greater security measures. Ahh... just as he guessed. Declan could see the stronger locks located on the windows. He'd have to figure out a way around that. Thankfully he had all day.

Declan returned Ralphie home and headed to the butchery. He had a lot to plan.

~~~

His day passed quickly. He had a steady stream of customers and when he didn't, he was busy trying to tackle his latest challenge, the locks. The doors would almost be impervious now, so the windows were his only chance. He wouldn't let one lock stand in his way. He needed to be free of the small blonde man. He needed to keep his secret safe.

There was a small part of him that felt sick at this notion. A small part of him that wanted to keep the man safe. He forced himself to squash that part of him down. This is why he stayed away from human connection, it only made you weak. If only he took the opportunity last week on the day he killed Ronnie. He would be dog food by now.

But no, instead he took to trying to intimidate him. He could still feel the fluttering of Nick's pulse against his fingertips. Declan shuddered, he couldn't dwell on that now, it was in the past. Moving forward with tonight's plan was the only way he could stay safe. Nick was suspicious. He was onto him. He had to go.

  
~~~

Declan closed up the shop in the evening and headed home with the latest batch of Ronnie chowder. He smiled to himself, feeling carefree. The last two weeks had been a roller-coaster. Ever since running into Nick on the side of the street he hadn’t been able to think straight. Declan shook his head. There was no use obsessing over those thoughts, after tonight they'd no longer matter.

"Hi Ralphie, have you been a good boy today?" The dog barked out a happy response, licking at his face as he cuddled him close. "Dinner time?" Ralphie ran over to his bowl and sat beside it, his tail wagging eagerly. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He opened the lid of the container and poured out the red mush, watching Ralphie chomp into it eagerly.

"I'll be back later buddy, I have a few errands to run tonight." Declan packed a bag with a few necessities. He wanted this over... He was going to make sure he had everything he needed to do it right.

Declan left the house, locking the door then donning his leather gloves and black woolen beanie. The gloves were a particular favorite of his, they were a gift from his ex-girlfriend before she began fucking around on him. Declan's hands balled into fists at the memory, the leather groaned as it stretched and strained at the movement. Despite the anger he felt at the situation he couldn't rid himself of the gloves, they helped ground him, they helped him remember why he was doing this. Why continue doing this.  
  
He put his hands in his pockets and decided to walked the long route to Nick's house; he had the time. The sun had just set so he still had quite a while to wait. Declan walked past the local newspaper vendors that were closing their stalls for the day. He chuckled at the memory of Ralphie stealing the small man's paper causing their eventful first encounter.

He walked past the local pub and smiled remembering that this was where he first learned Nick's name. Declan continued on with his walk and soon found himself standing in that dark alley watching the house for any sign of the other man. Two hours passed and it was well and truly night. Declan tugged at the sleeves of his sweater, trying to stay warm. Across the road, a truck pulled up with a large blue logo on the side of it,  _'Moving on'_. That must be his cousin Mason's business. He listened closely and heard the blonde man argue with the other about cake. The cake he wasn't willing to share. Declan found himself chuckling.

The man was a little firecracker.

Nick waved goodbye to the man in in the truck and headed inside carrying a rather large box. Was he seriously going to eat all of that? What did he care. Let him have his last meal. Let him have his cake too. Declan watched the man enter his house. He couldn’t stand still, he was filled with this inescapable amount of energy, the same energy that he felt the last time he was here. It was telling him to run, but he couldn't, wouldn't. This was going to happen.

  
Several more hours passed and Declan grew even more restless. Nick went to bed a few hours ago and now he was just biding his time till his deep sleep cycle started. It should be soon. It  _better_  be soon. He checked his watch - 2:18 am. It was time.

Sticking to the shadows he crossed the street making his way to the front of the house. Declan no longer felt scared or nervous, he had a job to do and he was going to complete it. He followed the porch to the left side of the house. He already choose his window. It was the one furthest from the main bedroom, the furthest from Nick. Declan bent down and took out his little torch making sure he was view was obscured from the street before clicking the switch, a dull light brightened the area in front of him. He placed it in his mouth, leaving his hands free to deal with the lock. Declan opened his backpack and took out his satchel filled with 72 different sized lockpicks. He should have the right size here, and if not he had other means of entry.

Window locks were always tricky. They had a different bolting mechanism compared to what was found on doors. The bolts were much heavier so it took a few tries to get the tumblers moving. Declan smirked at the ingenuity of it all. Nick truly went all out to keep him from his home but what he didn't account for was Declan. He wasn't a regular crook or villain, he had a determination they didn't. The last tumbler slid into place and Declan released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Now, to just put the last pin in the middle. With shaking hands, that almost caused him to drop and fumble the pin, he inserted it.

~click~

He was in.

He packed up his tools and turned the flashlight off putting it all in his backpack before removing his pocket knife and flicking it open. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sliding open the window and entering the house. It was exactly the same as the last time he was here, but what did expect, the last time he was here was a week ago. Declan didn't bother snooping through his fridge and cupboards this time. He knew Nick was here, he knew that this could all be over in a handful of steps and one hard stab.

He would ransack the place on the way out, making it look as though he was robbed. It should be enough to confuse family and friends. Declan walked down the hall.

10 steps to go.

He could hear his own blood rushing past his ears and he could feel his forehead prickle with sweat.

7 steps.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, bashing out against his ribs.

4 steps to go.

His hands shook. What was wrong with him? He had done this so many times before.

0 steps.

He stood at the doorway of Nick's room. He could hear the soft snores of the other man. Declan closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to ground himself before he entered the room. This was it. Only a few more steps. If he didn’t do this Nick would tell everyone. He already suspected him, he couldn’t risk it all by letting him live. He had too much to lose; his home, his shop, his life, Ralphie! Declan tightened his grip on the blade and stepped into the room. It was oddly illuminated for this time of night.  _Why?_  Declan glanced around and saw that the curtains were drawn letting in the soft glow of the moonlight. His eyes fell to the man on the bed and found himself walking over to him, without conscious thought.

He reached his bedside and his heart skipped a beat as something rattled along the ground, clanking loudly. Declan's eyes jolted down and looked at his feet. He saw a baseball bat rocking back and forth, the sound caused Nick's deep breaths to falter. He froze. He stopped all movement, not even allowing himself to breathe until he knew he was safe. The blonde man didn't wake. Instead, he scratched at his nose and rolled onto his back, placing one arm above his head.

Declan released his breath and sucked another in greedily. That was too close. He was almost caught. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, almost getting ready to kick himself for his stupidity. Upon opening them the first thing he saw was Nick's little black star tattoo, that appeared to dance across his chest with each breath. It shone out like a small target. It was perfect. The tattoo was positioned right near the heart, almost calling out to his knife like a beacon. He positioned the blade, holding it a few inches off his body, ready to be plugged in... but he couldn't move his hand. His heart beat erratically.  _Do it!_  His mind shouted at him. Declan pulled back his hand and, with one last look at Nick's face descended the knife.

But he stopped and dropped the knife onto the bed.  _He couldn't do it._  He ran his hands through his hair tugging slightly at the strands, trying to think, trying to understand. What was so different about him? Why couldn't he kill him? He looked back at the man's face hoping to find the answer somewhere there.

Declan was transfixed at the sight before him. For once Nick looked at peace. Every time he met the small man he always seemed tense, and agitated, but now as he lie there below him, he looked at peace. The hard lines of his face smoothed out and his cocky smirk was nonexistent. He looked beautiful.

Declan gasped and took a step back.

Beautiful,  _really?_  No.  **NO!**  He can't be. He isn't...

He felt sick.

This is why he avoided human connection. This is what made people weak...

_Love!_

Declan picked up his knife and fled from the room, all but running down the hall and into the living room. He slid open the window and slammed it closed, not even thinking if the sound would wake the sleeping man.

Declan didn't stop running till he made it home, where he just sat there staring at the wall, desperately trying to stop the works circling through his mind.

He was in love. He loved Nick.

~~~

A helpless cry escaped his throat as he woken up by the noise coming from downstairs. The blonde shivered and locked himself in the bathroom for the rest of the night, his head between his knees, with tears rolling down his cheeks until he heard the sounds of birds singing out the window, and the weak sunlight crept in. He didn't want to go downstairs, but he didn't want to stay in the house for long either. Grabbing his baseball bat from under his bed, he slowly made his way down the stairs, jumping at the sound of the curtains blowing in the breeze. He ran over and slammed it shut hissing at the sound. The fucker knew what he was doing. The fucker came prepared.

Nick gave the house a quick walkthrough. Nothing was stolen or out of place, he was beginning to doubt if his visitor was even a regular thief. They obviously had the right tools to assist them in breaking in again, but he didn't give a fuck at this point. He didn't want to focus on this thought. Showering quickly, Nick pulled his deep blue uniform sweater on after putting on some deodorant and aftershave. He would not tell Mason about any of this.

Grabbing a plastic container, he opened his fridge and cut two large slices of the expensive cake and closed it, then made himself something quick for breakfast before he went outside and locked the door behind himself, smirking as Mason's eyes lit at the sight of the cakes in the box.

"You're the best!!!!"

"Yup. THE best."

~~~

Declan barely slept. He barely even moved. He just sat on his bed with his head in his hands, feeling at the mercy of his emotions. Angry, sad, shocked, excited, elated, nauseated.

He was in  _love_.

He was in love,  _with a man_.

He was in love with  **Nick**!

Nick! Blonde haired, sarcastic Nick. Nick who comes into his shop just to annoy him, to tease him. Nick who argues passionately with anyone. Nick who was probably feeling really scared right now. "No! Stop it!" Declan shouted at the traitorous thoughts swimming in his mind. They wouldn't stop, they just kept tormenting him, throwing all his worries and fears at him at once. He rose from the bed, pacing back and forth across the length of the room, muttering to himself the entire time. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

He pulled at the strands of his hair. He punched his fist against the wall. Still his mind wouldn't relent. It wouldn't allow him peace. "AAAGH!" He screamed. He ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on letting the steam fill the room. It felt thick and heavy in his lungs. Declan undressed, his clothes scattered the floor but he didn't care. He just needed his mind to stop.

Declan stepped under the water and almost screamed at the heat, but he didn't make a move to turn it down. He needed this, the pain, the punishment. The pale skin of his shoulders turned bright red as soon as the water trickled over him. Each drop stung but he held still. He needed this. The taunting voice stopped after a few minutes and Declan untangled his fingers from his hair. He felt tired. He grabbed the small bar of soap on the shelf to his right and set about washing his body. Trying to somehow cleanse himself of his impurities.

It wouldn't work, he knew it wouldn't, but what else could he do. Shutting the shower off, Declan dressed, took a few pain relief tablets to rid himself of his headache and left for work. He couldn't stay home today. He needed a distraction.

~~~

Mason was able to distract his mind from anything that happened in the last few days without even knowing about it, he was just being his normal chatty self, and for that Nick was truly grateful. They ate their cakes over lunch break along with a warm cup of chocolate, and the blonde found himself thinking about the Bitchy butcher all of the sudden. He didn't know why he just popped into his head, he just did, and he didn't like that. There was literally no reason for him to think of that nerdy, annoying, smart ass tease of a guy.

Their customer was a bit overwhelming to the point Nick wanted to pull his own hair out, but looking back he was just a bit freaked out, and that would be a very stupid thing to do in front of that emotional man. He was just a bit stressed over his house getting broken into again. Who wouldn't be? But he shouldn't let it affect his work. He couldn't lose his job, and he wanted his cousin to feel as comfortable as he did. The thought of Mason acting out the way he did brought a chuckle to his face, and soon the silly thoughts of the man with the paper stealing dog were gone.

"So who's that dinner going to be with?" Nick questioned as he lifted two small boxes into the van, before moving to grab a bigger one.

"My parents...aunt Robyn. She asked about you," the other answered as he helped him out with the heavy box, putting it into the back of the truck.

"Yeah? What did you tell her?" the shorter man smiled gently.

"That you're not being a little monster anymore. At least..for now. I'm proud of you."

"I might disappoint you, you know."

"I believe in you. I know it's hard, but..."

"Is he fucking crying over his lost signed football? HOLY SHIT WHAT A PUSS--"

"NICK!!"

As Mason drove the truck, Nick looked out the window, bored. He didn't mind getting yelled at. He wasn't even sure the sobbing man heard him. He hoped he did, honestly. While they passed by the taller man's butchery, Nick turned to look at his cousin. "This is the place I told you about. But it's closed," he lied. Surely his cousin couldn't see the 'open' sign since he was busy driving, and Nick didn't want him to walk in and talk to the Bitchy butcher. Not when the man was clearly asleep, his mouth half open.

The blonde chuckled as he got out of the truck, waving his cousin goodbye before making sure he left, then slowly walking inside the nice butchery, quickly putting his hand over the stupid bell. No noise. That was good. He sighed quietly and watched the taller man in disgust, looking around before grabbing some tissues and cleaning off some drool that was going down his jawline and onto the counter.

"Idiot," he found himself hissing under his breath, his caring Dom self-showing up, although he clearly wasn't in that kind of a relationship with the man. He couldn't help but help him not to make a fool of himself. Walking back to the front door, he flipped off the sign to 'closed' and stretched.

Feeding a few cocks won't be that hard, would it? Laughing at his own joke quietly, Nick made his way to the back room and fed the hungry - nearly starving - animals, flinching once the little lamb moved around him. "I ain't a fucking mother," he chuckled and made sure to lock the door just like it was before he walked in.

He felt a bit sad for not seeing the dog - Ralphie - around, perhaps it had something to do with himself seeing his 11 years old self with his old dog - Rendy, but he shook his head quickly at the thought. The Bitchy Butcher's soft breaths and snores filled the room, and the blonde smirked, reaching out to remove his hanged coat and simply putting it below his head to use it as a pillow so his neck wouldn't get hurt.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he sighed.

'Don't work too hard.  
-You know who'

Leaning forward to sniff the man's hair, Nick bit his lip and walked out of the butchery, quietly. He cursed himself all the way home. What the fuck did he just do? And why?

~~~

Declan woke with a start as the afternoon sunlight drifted in. He was confused. He didn't remember lying down and he...  _wait, what-_

His coat?

He looked over at the cupboard door and found it slightly ajar. Who was here? And why would they do this? Declan yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His back cracked a little in the movement before he slumped forward lying his head back on the folded up coat. Something crinkled as he did.

What's this? A note. Declan read over the brief message three times.  _'You know who.'_

Nick, of course it was Nick. He recognised the handwriting almost immediately. Declan's heart started beating wildly in his chest and he looked over his shoulder half expecting the man to still be there, with a cocky smirk on his face but he wasn't. Declan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, and somewhat relieved. This all perplexed him. He read the note again. 'Don't work too hard.' He felt sick again. Twelve hours ago he was standing over the small man with a knife, ready to end him and now apparently he was being cared for by the very same man. The same man who innocently thinks he is  _just a butcher_.

Maybe he should just stay away from him. Could he do that? Declan rose from the chair and set about closing up his shop for the day. He grabbed the bag of animal food from the store room ready to feed the animals but found that this task had already been taken care of too.

Nick.

Declan wanted to reach out and thank the man, but wouldn't the best thanks be him staying away? He wouldn't risk him being hurt. He closed and locked the door to his shop and walked down the road to the bar,  _that bar_. He needed a drink. He needed to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Declan, so conflicted.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Declan's realization of his feelings, he wanted to avoid seeing the sarcastic blonde, but what happens when he runs into him at the local bar?

"And then he argued with me over a fucking cake," Nick chuckled and shoved a few peanuts into his mouth, chewing on them and taking a sip of water. It was still too early for a drink, but he was getting there. The place wasn't too crowded for a change, just two more people except himself were sitting around, mostly over their phones, so Becky could talk.  
  
"You ended up giving him a few pieces, huh? Soft Blondie," she smirked and poured herself some soda from a can.   
  
"ONE piece and I am not a damn softie, alright? He looked sad and hungry. Fuck me for rising his sugar level up."   
  
"So you're a hooker now?"   
  
They had a weird sense of humor but that what they enjoyed the most. Becky was the second person close to him after Mason, and...he didn't need anyone else, really, or at least he thought he didn't. The blonde found himself thinking over the Bitchy Butcher wondering how his afternoon went, or if he had a good nap at least. He looked exhausted, really. Shaking his head, Nick groaned.

"Whisky...clean. Two ice cubes. Leave the bottle," he mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, turning his head to the sound of the door being opened and someone stepping inside. He smiled. Didn't smirk, for a change.  Turning his head away, he took a small sip from the whiskey and raised a brow at the taller man, flicking his gaze back to him.   
  
"Well?..are you waiting for an invitation? Sit. Next to me." He couldn't help but sound a little strict.

~~~

Declan walked into the bar and his eyes immediately fell to Nick. Of course, he was there. Where else would he be? Certainly not at home. The same home he had broken into twice. He wanted to leave. He wanted to run. Wasn't that what he just decided on? Leaving the blonde man alone, not ruining his life any further.  
  
Nick called him over. Almost ordering him over but Declan took a step back ‘til the man fixed him with a stare. He bent his head and shuffled forward taking the seat to Nick's right.   
  
"Um... thank you for today." He said quietly, almost only to himself but he knew the other heard him.

Nick ignored his thanks, instead focusing on the way he bent his head at the order that rolled off his tongue. He didn't want to think any further about that though, so he simply pushed it away. Shrugging, as if what he did was nothing, he grabbed a glass and poured some cold whiskey into it, sliding it over to his side.  
  
"You don't look so good. Bad night?" he took a large sip of his own and grabbed the small peanut plate, putting it between them in case he wanted some. He definitely looked like he could use a drink. Looking at him for a few seconds, the blonde noticed the dark bags under the other man's eyes. He wished to know why.   
  
"Was it Ralphie? Was he barking? A nightmare?" he asked as he finished his first glass of whiskey going for the second slowly.

~~~

Declan eyed his drink but didn't touch it. Instead, he sat there with his hands in his lap picking at the skin around his nails. He didn't want to be here. He wasn't safe.   
  
_'Bad night?'_ Declan flinched then scolded himself for such an obvious reaction. He needed to control himself better but Nick left him frazzled. He made him weak. The blonde kept probing, asking questions trying to find the source of his problem. It appeared as though he truly cared. The questions weren't asked in his usual teasing manner. Declan needed to make something up. He needed this line of questioning to stop.   
  
"A nightmare... yeah." He said as he trailed his finger around the brim of the cup. He still couldn't bring himself to drink the amber liquid.

"Ah, you're strong. I'm sure you can handle it." Nick said, not mentioning the way the other's knee was shaking underneath the table. He probably didn't notice. Perhaps asking questions wasn't a good thing to do, it was making the other man a bit stressed out, and the blonde felt bad for making him nervous. He finished his second glass in one sip, feeling the alcohol burning down his neck as he chewed on a few peanuts and watched the taller man slowly began sipping his own.  
  
"That's the spirit!" he grinned. "So...uh, it looks like you and your paper stealing dog are very close. That's nice. How many years now?"

Declan's whole demeanor changed when Nick mentioned his dog. He looked over at the blonde man and gave him a smile. "Five years." Declan took a larger sip of his drink, wincing as it burned in his throat. He didn't usually drink it on its own, but he wouldn't own up to that. "I found Ralphie abandoned, whimpering in the neighbor's bushes. He was such a small thing."   
  
Declan sighed wistfully, remembering the first time he saw his dog. "The poor thing looked like he hadn’t eaten anything in a month. I spent hours, days, weeks getting him to fully trust me and it was worth it. It will always be worth it. He’s my boy, my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him."   
  
Declan shuddered, suddenly remembering the last time he told anyone this story.  _Eva_. He tightened his hand around the glass, feeling it crack and smash under the stress. Declan jumped back from the bar before rushing forward trying to clean up the broken glass with his bare hands. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't--"   
  
He felt a stinging feeling on one of his fingers. "Shit."

~~~

Nick jumped backward at the sound, but the shock of it was soon replaced by worry and anxiety. Stupid butcher. It was clear he remembered something unpleasant from his past, as sweet as the story on how he found his dog was. "Becky," he mumbled and caught the cloth she threw at his direction. He gently took the man's bleeding hand and cleaned for any small glass chips, including micro ones before he cleaned the blood and threw the cloth into the garbage can, catching another that the woman threw at his direction.  
  
He dipped it in cold water before tightly wrapping it around the cut, stopping the bleeding and walking away to clean the glass from the ground.   
  
"Nick--" Becky was about to argue before she met his serious gaze. "It's fine. I'll pay for it," he said softly, cleaning his throat. After the mess was cleaned, the blonde gazed the taller man.   
  
"How's the hand?"

~~~

Declan stood there watching Nick fuss over him. It was just a small cut, it didn't even need stitches but the man treated it like it was a giant gash. He'd had worse working at the butchery. Despite this, however, Declan smiled watching the man flurry around. Watching him  _care_ for him. His heart fluttered when Nick inquired as to how his hand was. "Better thanks to you. You didn't have to do anything. It was my own stupid fault." Declan rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down shyly, before glancing up meeting the blonde man's gaze. Declan reached out and grabbed the other man's wrist. "But thank you. However, I cannot let you pay for that. It was my fault, not yours."

"Who said it was up for discussion?" Nick blindly reached into his pocket with his other hand, slamming down a $20 bill on the bar. Becky watched the two men with a slight smirk as Nick poured himself another glass of whiskey, putting the bottle down carefully before picking up the glass and taking a nice, slow sip, all the while never gazing away from the butcher. Why the fuck was he being so kind towards him? He didn't know him. He literally had no reason to treat him so tenderly. He wasn't his sub _or_ a friend. Just a Bitchy Butcher.  A stupid one, too. But he was HIS. Tilting his head to the side, the blonde smirked.

"It's paid. Nothing you can do about it." he chuckled.

"Now... let go," he ordered strictly.

Declan pulled his hand away quickly at the sound of the command. "Sorry." He mumbled and he took a step back. He fidgeted with the cloth that was wrapped around his cut finger feeling confused. This was all new to him. Feelings, human connections, love... love with a man. He didn't know what was right or what was wrong and Nick didn't make it any easier. One minute he had his hands all over him, caring for his wound and the next he's ordering him to let go. Declan shook his head. He would just have to figure it out as it went along. Was that being presumptuous? Maybe the other man didn't even like him.   
  
"Um... Okay... is there, is there anything I can do to pay you back?"   
  
Declan refused to meet Nick's eyes as he asked his question. He wasn't too sure of what he'd find there. No, he preferred to keep his attention focused on the dishcloth in his hands.

Nick smirked at the submission the taller man showed towards him, even if he didn't actually show it directly, it was definitely there. He had to remind himself there was no relationship between them since usually, that was the part he'd have him on his knees, or over the bed... Sighing, Nick kept the smirk on his face, taking in that adorable blush over the butcher's cheeks. Just for him. He caused it. It was there just for his eyes to see. He thought for a moment before grinning.

"You...can give me another free chicken," the blonde smirked. Though he didn't know how to cook there was always a first time for everything. He had a few cooking books lying around the house, might as well give them another read.

Declan bit his lip and looked up at the other man, listening to his request. "Chicken? Yes... yes, you can. I-I'll give you one. Um... tomorrow. Come by the shop, you know, if you have time. If not it can be another day, I don't mind." Declan rambled. He couldn't help it. The other man left him flustered especially with that smirk that never left his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to refocus.  
  
"Yes. I can do that."

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow, then, butcher." he chuckled and paid for his drinks, rubbed at the end of his nose and walked out of the small bar. Stretching, Nick grinned widely and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked home, mumbling the song 'It has begun' by Starset. The stars were shining in the dark sky and the moonlight was glowing, the blonde nearly shivered to the thought of his house being broken into again. He pushed the thought away along with the anxiety and sighed as he swung the key in his front door and stepped inside, locking it right away behind himself, letting out a heavy breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.  
  
For some reason, the taller man never left his mind. The image of him blushing so adorably stuck in the back of his head, but he wasn't complaining. Nick smiled as he brushed his teeth after changing to his pajamas - just a shaggy pair of grey pants, really. Nothing else. He did some stretching before he laid down on his bed in silence, staring at the ceiling.  He should have asked for his name.   
  
"FUCK."

~~~

Declan smiled, watching Nick leave. Tomorrow. He'd see him again tomorrow.  He looked around the bar and found he had no need to be here any longer. He nodded goodbye to the bartender after adding some money to Nick's tab before leaving. He needed to go to bed.

Declan woke the next morning feeling oddly happy. Even Ralphie noticed his change in moods as he kept trying to play around with him all morning. He had missed his boy too much. He hated leaving him every day. Well, that settled it, Ralphie was coming to the butchery today. The dog yipped excitedly beside him as they walked the three blocks to the store. Declan smiled and bent to pat him whenever he could.   
  
He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door ushering them both inside. Ralphie ran over to the window and took his usual position. Declan gave him one last pat and a kiss on top of his head before washing his hands and grabbing one of the chickens from the yard. He had an order to fill.

~~~

Nick woke up to the sound of a loud van horn bothering him as it echoed in his head through the window, and he rolled over his side and whined loudly at that. His mind was a bit of a blur and he could still taste the strong alcohol over his tongue. Thank goodness it was the weekend.  
  
Wait.   
  
Quickly falling over the bed and hitting the ground, the short man tugged down his pajama pants and put on some deodorant before putting on his dark blue uniform sweater along with a blue pair of jeans and sneakers.  He ran a hand through his messy hair before running to the bathroom to do his business. Nick quickly washed his hands and face before brushing his teeth and going to grab his phone from his nightstand. He made his way out of the house quickly, slamming the door shut behind himself as he locked it and ran to his cousin's van, hopping inside.   
  
"15 minutes." 

"In heaven?"   
  
The drive to their customer's home was full with lecturing about coming to work sober and dealing with it, but Nick couldn't really blame Mason for being like that. He dealt with him and his shit for so long, the blonde was thankful to have him around.   
  
"Dickhead."

"Little Satan."

~~~

Declan had a stressful morning. Not because of his customers, well... partly because of them, but it wasn't their fault, it was his. Every time he heard the little bell of his shop jingle his heart skipped a beat thinking Nick was finally here. It's not like he gave him a specific time or a way to contact him, although why would he. They weren't dating. He was nothing more than his attempted murder and local butcher. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. It was getting late. The sound of the little bell jingled again and once more Declan's head swung around expecting... hoping it was Nick. It wasn't.   
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" He asked the degenerate looking man, feeling wary of the way he eyed him.   
  
"No. Just browsin' man." The other guy answered back defensively. Declan reached under the counter and grabbed the small gun located there. It was not his weapon of choice but it helped to have it in case of an emergency. The other guy walked alongside the counter, staring intensely at his wares before reaching around and grabbing at Declan's shirt, pulling him forward over the counter, pressing a knife at his throat asking... no, demanding he open the register. Declan laughed in his face.   
  
_Really_. This guy, trying to threaten him for money. Honestly, the guy looked a little scared. Like this was the first time he had done this. Declan pulled out his gun and held it to the man's head.  "What was that? Do you want to repeat yourself or do you want to get the FUCK out of my store before I kill you and feed you to my dog?"

Ralphie was growling and barking angrily from his spot at the window but he wouldn't move till Declan gave the order. He pushed the man away from him and watched him fall before scrambling to his feet, as he ran out of the store. Declan laughed once more before turning and cleaning up the back workstation. Not ten minutes later the bell rang again. Declan let out a frustrated huff and spoke without turning around to see who was there. “What, have you come back for more?” He laughed darkly before hearing a throat clear loudly.

Declan jumped and turned around seeing Nick standing there with an eyebrow raised. His stomach dropped and his heart rate picked up. All that stress and anger was quickly forgotten as he ran over to the form of the shop, smiling at the sight of Nick.

~~~

"I'm just saying that in my opinion, Robin is a kick-ass name! Alright? Cory, on the other hand..." Nick chuckled.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes. "Cory is an awesome name. I don't understand why do you have to be such an ass."   
  
"A kickass or a  _great ass_?"   
  
"Get out."   
  
Rolling his eyes, the blonde opened the van door and got out of it, yawning before closing it and waving his cousin goodbye for the day. Their customer this time was a pregnant lady who was trying to decide on a name for her unborn child, and Nick was the first to drop a line.  Surprisingly, he wasn't as sarcastic as he normally was. Rubbing at the edge of his nose, he made his way towards the nice butchery. Raising a brow once he stepped inside and heard the taller man speak of a second round someone might have been interested in, he watched him amusedly as he took it back, almost horrified by the terrible confusion.   
  
Nick simply rolled his eyes at that and smirked at a great deal of attention he received, sighing happily.   
  
"Do I want to know?" he chuckled. "No, I do not." He said, answering his own question. Nick quickly gazed Ralphie, his eyes shining for just a moment before he looked away, hearing the dog's growl. "Didn't see him for awhile," he mumbled and pushed his hands into his pockets.

~~~

Declan stopped right next to Nick and looked over at Ralphie. His boy was still overly alert due to the attempted robbery and would not stop growing. He walked over his dog and sat beside him whispering quietly, trying to calm him down. "It's alright Ralphie. Nick's okay." He repeated until his dog quieted and licked at his hand. Declan looked up at Nick. "I've had to keep Ralphie home lately. I've been too busy." He didn't think the blonde man would miss his dog although he should have realized; he had asked about him a couple of times over past few days. Getting to his feet he walked back over to the blonde man a small smile on his face. "Thank you for stopping by. I wasn't actually sure you would be."

"Aw! You thought about me!" Nick grinned, amused by the change of hearts. Why wouldn't he think of him? That blush he had over his cheeks last night surely meant something. It wasn't the alcohol. Well - it wasn't JUST the alcohol. "Of course I came. Couldn't stay away. Could anyone?" he winked and pushed his hands into his pockets, smirking. "Also, because," he chuckled, "my free chicken."   
  
The blonde's eyes drifted to look over the butcher's arm, his tenseness easing from his shoulders after noticing it was fine. "Your hand looks pretty fine. That's good," he couldn't help but allow his dominant nature raise up to the surface once more. It wasn't because he liked him or anything.

 _He couldn't stay away._ Declan's heart beat a little faster at that comment and a blush colored his cheeks. How did things change so quickly? A few days ago he was ready to kill him and now here he is smiling at the fact that the man came to visit him. Yes, he may just be here to collect on a free chicken but he was here.  Nick inquired about his hand causing him to peer down at it, running his finger over the small cut that had now closed up.  "Yes. It's fine. Thank you again for your help last night, although I didn't need it. It was just a stupid accident."   
  
"But yes your chicken... um, let me just go and get it." Declan scurried off to the back room and removed the chicken from the fridge, taking care to wrap it delicately, before returning to the front of the store.   
  
"H-here you go."

Nick stared at the blush that crept onto the man's cheeks with shining eyes, his smirk growing wider as he felt a rush of excitement through his body. He caused this. Not sharing it with the alcohol this time. It was a pure reaction to his smooth words. "You need to be more careful. You didn't have to tell me how you met Ralphie if it brought up some bad memories, but I can't tell you what to do, right?" he chuckled and took the chicken, purposely moving his arm to brush against the other’s.  
  
He could feel the other one shivering, a silent gasp escaping his throat as Nick stepped back.   
  
"I guess I'll see you around then, Bitchy Butcher." he turned around to leave.

~~~

The feel of Nick's arm rubbing up against his caused a reaction he wasn't expecting. He shivered and bit his lip. Nick took his chicken and turned to leave and Declan's heart fell. He wasn't ready for him to go just yet.   
  
"Wait!" He called out grabbing at the blonde's arm, tugging on it slightly. Nick looked down at where Declan's hand currently lie causing the taller man to pull it back rather quickly. "Sorry I forgot... no touching." He put his hands to his sides and looked down at Nick, licking his lips before he spoke again.   
  
"My name’s Declan."

Nick looked down at where the butcher's hand grabbed his own before he took it away quickly, letting out a sigh. At least he learned. Looking up as soon as he said his name, Nick raised a brow. "And I'm supposed to know that because..?" He kept a careless mark over his face, making sure to let his body language not enough freedom to reveal his true feelings about the man's introduction. He was smiling with his eyes but nothing more, and perhaps his heart was making a little dance in his chest.  _Declan._  
  
"Well, nice to know you, Declan. You have a pleasant butchery and a nice dog." Nick moved his head to gaze the loyal animal. "When he doesn't steal my paper." he chuckled. "Now do you have anything else you want to say or are you going to let me turn around just to dramatically pulling me back?" he looked up into Declan's eyes, giving a sweet smile.

~~~

Declan froze. He didn't expect that reaction, just from telling him his name. Did the man not care? He lowered his eyes, feeling dejected. Maybe staying away from the man was a good idea. Not for Nick's safely but his own. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to himself, the words barely above a whisper. They floated away before they could even be registered by the other man. Declan looked back up at Nick and saw that he was glancing back at the door, indicating that he wanted to leave.  
  
_Nice to know you, Declan._ It almost sounded like a goodbye, one that didn't have another hello. Declan frowned, lost in his thoughts. As a result, he missed the last half of the other man's conversation.  "Wait, what?" He looked at the smile on the blonde man's face and all feelings of sadness quickly abated. Was he joking? What did he say? Declan's mind scurried for an answer, not wanting to keep the other man waiting.   
  
"Chicken... yes. Enjoy that. Don't overcook it." He felt flustered, as he rambled out what he hoped was a viable answer to Nick's question.

Nick blinked, then shrugged. "Don't count on it." he mumbled as he made his way out the door with the frozen chicken. The walk home was awfully longer than it usually was, or perhaps it seemed that way. Something was off about Declan's voice and he knew it was his doing, the man probably felt bad, but since when did he care about that? He didn't, and a tall man with a smooth brown hair and chocolate eyes won't change that. No matter how sweet and a bit dreamy he may look. The blonde barely remembered walking through the front door until he heard it closing behind himself, snapping back to reality.  
  
Chicken. Right. He had to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan gets accosted by the small angry blonde only to somehow get roped into cooking dinner for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have much more to say apart from the fact that I am sure you will all love the next chapter.
> 
> NECLAN GUYS!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/

Declan stood stationary watching Nick leave, hoping he'd look back but also thankful he didn't. Honestly, he wasn't some lovesick puppy. What was the hell wrong with him? He scratched at the back of his head and looked over at Ralphie who yipped once at him.   
  
"Oh shush you." He said before turning and packing up the shop, finishing the last few tasks he needed to complete. He'd been here long enough today. It was time for him to go home.

~~~

Once again Nick had proved himself right, and not in a good way. He burned the damn chicken to the point it was as black as the darkness of the damn universe. It looked the same as the first chicken he gave him, the one that Mason cooked for them both.   
  
Perhaps it was...   
  
No. It wasn't his fault.   
Declan gave him a defective bird.   
  
Washing the dirty dishes, Nick simply glared at his cooking books before he closed them savagely and putting them away, hissing out a few curses as he pushed the ruin cooked chicken into a plastic bag and make his way quickly down the street.  And right on time, too. It seemed like precious Declan was almost on his way out. 

"  _YOU GAVE ME A DEFECTIVE BIRD!!!_ "

"Wha-?" Declan whirled around, hands raised readying himself for an attack. What was the hell going on? Nick shook a plastic bag at him. It seemed to hold a black substance. Wait... defective bird? His chicken!

Declan walked over to the small angry man and peered into the bag. The chicken was well and truly dead. He looked back up at Nick and poked him in the chest.

"What the  _hell_  did you do?" Honestly, where did he get off shouting at him for a bad chook when he obviously couldn't cook. "I did NOT give you a defective bird. There is nothing wrong with my animals." Declan fixed him with a stare before pointing at the black ball inside the bag.  "How did that even happen? IT'S CHARCOAL. Did it ever occur to you that your horrible cooking skills were to blame?"

"Did it ever occur to YOU that the chicken you gave me was damaged?" Nick growled angrily, looking up at the man. He seemed pissed as well. Hurt, surprised. That didn't matter., though the way he was pouting was really cute. Swallowing slightly at the distraction, the shorter man shook his head and clenched his jaw.   
  
"You OWE me another chicken, Declan. The customer is always right, have you forgotten that?" a smirk appeared over his mouth as he raised a brow playfully. The tension in the shop was pretty clear to the point Nick felt just how steamy the air was around them. They both gazed one another seriously, as if getting prepared for any kind of physical attack, but neither he and Declan moved from their spots.

Declan's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He couldn't take his eyes off the man before him. He was in a similar state. Declan stepped closer to him, using his height to his full advantage as he peered down at the smaller man.   
  
"I don’t OWE you anything, mister. In case you somehow cannot remember," he took the bag out of Nick's hand and waved it in his face. "I gave this chicken AND the last one to you, for free, out of the goodness of my own heart and look what you did to it."   
  
"You don't deserve another one."

Nick gasped sarcastically, faking it from the very first second and rested his hand over his heart.   
  
"Oh...oh god...oh...you're so mean...oh god!" he cried, as he looked away dramatically. "How DARE you!! You gave me these chickens because I EARNED them, or did you forget?" he sniffed and let out a loud pathetic whine he faked too.   
  
"You broke my fucking heart, Declan. You better fix it or I might never fall in love ever again. If you blame my cooking skills, I dare you to cook to me yourself and show me how it's done," he challenged, smiling wide as he gazed the taller man, his eyes dark once he realized he was taking their height differences to his advantage. Gazing at him, Nick watched the way Declan took a step back.

~~~

Declan had a hard time not reacting to Nick's over the dramatic display. Any other day it would have had him doubling over laughing. Today, not so much.  Nick peered up at him with dark eyes. Eyes that almost made him gasp. Declan knew he overstepped his role somewhere here but he couldn't figure out how. He took a step back and lower his eyes for a second, acting submissively... but then he heard Nick's challenge and looked back up, grinning.   
  
"You DARE me to cook for you. Really Nick, is that the way you get all your dates, by pressuring them into it? It's a little pathetic don't you think?"   
  
Declan smirked cheekily at the blonde man, reacting to his challenge. He already knew he would do it, he would do almost anything the other asked, but he wanted to tease the him more. He wanted to provoke him and see his reaction. Nick was unlike anyone he'd ever met. He was having fun discovering that.   
  
"Oh and while we are still on the subject can you enlighten me as to how exactly you EARNED the first chicken? Because frankly, I don't seem to be able to recall much happening there at all." Declan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Most of my dates don’t even require foreplay, pardon you." the blonde chuckled. Rubbing at the edge of his nose, he simply yawned at the rest of the words that came out of the man's mouth, his thought drifting elsewhere before he snapped back to reality. What was the reason, really?   
  
"My charming personality, of course!" he smirked shamelessly, grinning at the frown over Declan's face. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from the counter, Nick simply a wrote down his home address neatly before pushing the paper against the taller's man chest.   
  
"7.30 PM. See you then… dress cute." With that, he left the butchery, smiling wide. It wasn't a date, of course. No. He just got a smart, good-looking adorable and a bit of an annoying man to cook dinner for him. Nothing else, or at least that was he allowed himself to think as he made his way home.

~~~

 _Dress cute_. What did that mean? Nick didn't even allow him the opportunity to back out. Not that he wanted to of course, but that wasn't the point.  _What was the point?_  Declan just smiled at himself and shook his head as he ran to the back of his shop grabbing another chicken for Nick.   
  
"Come on Ralphie, let's head home. I have someplace to be later."   
  
The evening's air was cool, but not overly so. Usually, on evenings like this Declan would have taken a longer route home allowing himself a chance to wind down from the stressful day, today, however, he all but ran home pulling Ralphie along with him, feeling excited about his upcoming visit to Nick's.

~~~

What did he need to wear for these kind of...events, anyway? Surely a simple shirt and his pajama pants. Nothing formal, Declan was the first so he'll be the one to break his mind over the decision of proper clothing. The blonde cleaned around his house, tidying up before stopping to take a breath. He let out a tired sigh and smelled himself, raising a brow.  He wasn't smelling so bad earlier. What went wrong since he entered the house?  _Sweat_. He was sweating. Over a fucking butcher. Not any butcher though, Declan.   
  
Growling in annoyance, the blonde listened to his empty stomach grumble as he carried on with his cleanings, taking off his sweater and wiping off most of the sweat off his neck and chest. It was just a fucking dinner, and he wasn't even cooking.   
  
Looking around, Nick anxiously made sure the locks were fine before he made a few more walks through the house, only then deciding it was okay. Hosting someone at a house which got broken into recently was upsetting, but not as upsetting as hosting dear Declan and scaring him half to death. He wouldn't let it happen.The world could burn for all he cared. What was he thinking?

~~~

Declan rummaged around in his cupboard after his brisk shower looking for something  _cute_ to wear. What was cute? Why did he have to say that? Couldn't he just have said wear something nice? No, it  _had_ to be cute. Declan settled on his favorite navy blue button up and slacks. He felt comfortable... he wasn't sure if he was cute though.   
  
He walked into the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror.  _I guess I could be cute._ He shrugged and styled his hair, usually he didn't bother with it but  _cute_ was what he was told to be, so that is what he is going with.  Giving Ralphie his dinner and a kiss on the head Declan grabbed the chicken and a bottle wine from the fridge before leaving for Nick's. Shutting and locking the door he looked down at his watch and noticed he only had 15 minutes left to get there. Thankfully he knew where Nick lived, he knew all the shortcuts but he would still be cutting it close.   
  
Declan ran part of the way using all that excited energy up, before stopping and taking a breath. It would not be good to show up to this  _get together_ all sweaty. That would not look cute at all, although if Nick thought his chickens were defective he might not be the best judge of character. He rounded the corner and saw Nick's house, he wanted to run up to the front door and knock. He wanted to greet the blonde man and tease him about him cooking atrocities but he couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to walk up those steps, not when the last two times he was here was for nefarious reasons.   
  
Declan felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. How did things change so quickly? He could barely identify with the person he was a week ago. The man he was now would never hurt Nick. With that resolve, he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. It was 19:40. He was 10 minutes late.

~~~

Maybe his writing was too messy. It tended to be when he was excited. Not that he was or anything. Declan was only cooking him and nothing more. He knew his cooking skills were an insult to anyone who was managed to even break two eggs and make a damn omelet, but starving to death wasn't something he planned to be a part of.  When ten minutes passed the blonde simply gave up and let every hope of the taller man showing up, fade away. He then heard the knock on the door and sighed deeply before opening the door and staring up at the breathless man.   
  
"You made it..." he mumbled and moved to let him in.   
  
"Thought you got lost in the way. It can be a little tricky. I'm impressed."

"Ah sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble figuring out the dress code." Declan said upon greeting. He flicked his eyes over Nick's body. It appeared as though he had trouble figuring out what to wear too, seeing as he was still dressed in the same clothes he wore earlier, sans the sweater. Maybe this was a test.  _Was this a test?_  Was he trying to see what he could get away with? What he could make him do?   
  
"I brought the chicken. You're not allowed to touch it by the way. I won't have you ruining one of my animals. I ah... I also brought you uhh this." He thrust the wine into Nick's arms. "I don’t know why I brought it. Common courtesy and all that but yeah..." Declan scratched at the back of his neck waiting for Nick's reply. The man was oddly silent.

Nick smiled gently at the bottle of wine he was handed but his gaze mostly flicked over Declan's fine clothes. He closed the door behind him, his paranoia creeping in, so he allowed himself locking the door with the simple lock, hissing under his breath.   
  
"Thank you. Very...thoughtful." He scratched behind his head before putting the bottle in the fridge. "Excuse me while I go to shower, I thought you wouldn't show up. Glad to see I was wrong." he winked.  "Uh, all the stuff you need are in the drawers and shit. Easy to find, really."   
  
With that, the blonde headed upstairs and stripped, a smirk frowning slowly bigger across his mouth as he stood underneath the warm water stream and washed himself, mumbling 'Can you feel the love tonight' from The Lion King, teasing himself.

~~~

Declan ducked his head at Nick's wink and he tried not to picture what the man would look like showering. He could clearly remember what his bare chest looked like, with that black star tattoo above his nipple. Declan shuddered. He needed to distract himself.  He walked into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. He had a lot to do if he wanted to impress Nick.  _Wait_. Where did that thought come from? Declan shook his head and tried to avoid thinking about it. Instead, he focused on prepping the chicken.   
  
Declan opened the oven door, he couldn’t still faintly smell the crisp odor of charcoal. He left the door slightly ajar, in order to air it out whilst he washed his hands, hoping that Nick wouldn't be affected by the change in temperature. Once the oven was satisfactory, Declan closed the door turning the dial to the desired temperature, preheating it so it would be ready when the chicken was prepped.   
  
He puttered around the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards as he looked for a baking dish or tray to cook the bird in. He didn't find one right away but what he did find was an assortment of novelty mugs with crass sayings on them. Declan had to chuckle as he imagined Nick using them. Setting a tray on the bench, he lined it with baking paper before placing the hook on top, running oil and salt into the skin as well as a few sprigs of rosemary. Thankfully Nick kept his fridge well stocked with produce.   
  
Declan covered the tray with aluminum foil before sliding it into the preheated oven. Now for the vegetables. He made his way back over to the fridge but paused when he heard the shower stop.  _Nick will be out soon._ Picking out an assortment of vegetables to accompany the roast chicken he took to them over to the bench humming a wordless tune to himself as he prepared the last of the food.

~~~

Nick felt as if the house was less... chilly. He thought he was imagining at first, but once he switched off the water stream he could still feel it. It felt nice. Going into his room with a towel around his waist, he closed the door behind himself before drying his messy blonde hair briefly and putting on some of what's left out of his deodorant and his fine aftershave.  He stretched as he grabbed a pair of light blue boxer shorts from the top drawer. Nick pulled them up his legs letting them sit just below his hip bones, showing just a tiny bit of skin. Smirking at his reflection in the mirror, the blonde found himself thinking of Declan undressing to his command. He'd be slow, make a show out of it.   
  
He could only imagine what great muscle he was hiding underneath all these fancy clothes, and he could only imagine of what it felt like discovering the man's weak spots. His mind drifted to the time when the taller man's fingers were placed over his neck when he explained to him how he killed the animals.  A shaky breath escaped Nick's throat before he simply walked out of his room, practically naked and smiled happily at the amazing smell of food that filled his house. Strolling into the kitchen, he felt playful once he saw dear Declan standing with his back to him, cutting the vegetables.   
  
 _Perfect_. In every meaning - the man was  _perfect_.   
  
Creeping in behind him, Nick breathed against the back of his neck before he stood closer, watching him flinch in surprise.   
  
"Anything wrong?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of the last one directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/

Declan was having a rather relaxing time cooking away in Nick's kitchen. The smells permeating from the oven made his stomach growl, he was starving. He hadn’t really had the chance to eat all that much today so he was taking the opportunity now to pick at a few of the vegetables he was readying for their dinner. He just started chopping up a few carrots when he suddenly felt Nick standing right behind him. His body only centimeters away. Declan froze. He didn't even hear him enter the room. He was too focused on the task at hand. Dinner. He wasn't expecting Nick to be back so soon.  
  
He shivered when he felt Nick's breathe on the back of his neck.  _My god._ Declan had to use all his self-control not to whimper at the feeling.  _What was he playing at?_ Declan tried to focus on cooking, on slicing the carrots, but Nick was too close. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. He could feel the heat emanating from the blonde man's body seeping into his own.  _Anything wrong?_ he heard the blonde man ask in a cheeky tone. Declan bit his lip to avoid answering. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? The only option was to stand there waiting... waiting for the other man to make a move, to do something. Declan was not about to make a fool of himself.

Nick chuckled as he reaction he received or didn't receive. With a smirk on his lips, he slightly rolled his hips forward pushing Declan further against the counter before he stood on the tips of his toes and sniffed his hair. A deep shiver went through his spine and he wished he could just- 

No.  
  
Still smiling, the blonde only gently massaged over the taller man's shoulders, feeling just how tense he was, because of him, of course. "I always thought that a man in the kitchen was hotter than anything else," he admitted, leaning his forehead against Declan's back. "Thanks to you, I am SURE of it."   
  
With a chuckle, he felt just how the other man relaxed into his touch, keeping it up for just a little longer before letting go and going back to his bedroom, opening a pack of cigarettes and taking two along with a lighter before returning to the kitchen and sitting down.  Spreading his legs only slightly, Nick lit up a cigarette and rest it in his mouth, holding it with his finger as he breathed out clouds of smoke away from Declan's direction. He wasn't a regular smoker, but having this man in his house, making him food and putting up with his crap...he felt nervous. Mostly because he didn't know what to do. Or say.   
  
He wanted him to like him. To think good of him...but how should he do that?   
  
Watching him, Nick sighed and took a puff of his cigarette.

~~~

Declan almost dropped his hold on the knife when he felt Nick press his hips into his body, circling them before pushing him further into the counter as he sniffed at his hair. He let out a shaky breath. The blonde was confusing. One minute he was coming on strong and then the next he was pulling away. The feel of his firm body pressed into his own left his head swimming. He wanted more. He wanted so much more, but this was such a new feeling. He didn't know what to do. He could feel his face flush as desire rushed through his body. His member twitched inside his pants in response. Declan tensed. This was not the time for that. What would Nick think?   
  
Declan didn't move when he felt Nick's hands on his body. He stayed still, rigid, as his fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulders. A small shuddered passed up his spine. The man had strong hands, his fingers dug deeply into to his muscles, trying to coax him into a state of relaxation. He tried to hold firm if he gave in he would be whimpering in need before him. Goosebumps rose along his forearms as the thought passed through his mind. He could see himself looking up at Nick, waiting for him, begging for him.  The blonde man spoke again, breaking him from his thoughts. _He called him hot._ A small whine almost escaped and Declan had to grab a hold of the bench to keep his footing. His knees were weak, from hearing the man's comments and feeling his touch. Then he felt cold. Nick was gone. He waited a moment before looking over his shoulder.  _Where was he?_  
  
The man returned and Declan gasped seeing what he was wearing, or rather not wearing. Nick strolled into the only wearing a small pair of blue boxer shorts that sat too low on his hips.  _Was he wearing that the entire time he was touching him?_ Declan’s face flamed and he quickly turned his head, distracting himself with the last of the food prep. Once the vegetables were sorted he removed another tray from the bottom cupboard and scattered them over it before putting it into the oven to cook alongside the chicken. All they had to do now was wait.

Declan set the timer on the oven before turning around to look at Nick. Thankfully he had gotten himself under control enough to face him. His eyes flicked all over the exposed skin and he licked his lips in reflex. Nick looked good. He was in perfect shape. Declan's eyes trailed back up to his face and he saw the blonde man eyeing him with a smirk.  _Crap_. Declan looked away, deciding the best course of action was to go to the fridge for the bottle wine he brought with him earlier. "Um... did you want a drink, Nick?

~~~

They always looked. Always down. Sometimes up, some in between, but...not Declan. Stressed, shy, hot and dear Declan who just had to make sure to get himself under control despite the almost obvious bulge in his pants. Nick sucked on his cigarette all the more eagerly once their gazes collided and these sweet, chocolate brown eyes met his own playful and strong baby blues.  
  
The smell flowing through the kitchen was just amazing. He was certain he wouldn't be able to leave a full plate, especially since he was simply starving and planned on eating as much as he could, but he was worried, he didn't want Declan being disgusted by just how hungry he was, seeing him as the trashy person he is. Persuading family to cook for him, having no manners most of the time, being snappy and annoying… but he knew all of that. He had seen it all and despite that, he was here.   
  
It calmed the blonde to see that the way he touched him so carefully, so thoughtfully and calming him, and the best part was that it worked. He was happy to see the taller man relaxing despite being literally 90% naked in front of him.  Oh well. Not everything was perfect.   
  
"It smells good," he let out a breath of smoke in the other direction, so his dear Declan wouldn’t breathe in the toxic fumes and damage his lovely voice. "Can't wait to have a bite." he laughed to himself.

Declan watched Nick closely, keenly observing him as he unscrewed the top of the bottle. He watched the way the man mouth closed around the cigarette. He watched the way his muscles in his neck stood out as he took a draw. He watched the way the end glowed red and he inhaled the smoke and how his chest rose and fell with each breath. Declan was mesmerized by the man before him.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and throw that cigarette away, and not because it was bad for him but because it was receiving all the attention. Declan stared every time Nick's lips wrapped around the butt of the cigarette, watching them close tightly on there before pulling back. It was like this erotic little dance.   
  
 _~Pop!~_  
  
The cork off the bottle of wine flew off almost hitting Nick before dropping to the floor, bouncing and few times the rolling near the blonde's feet. Declan panicked, worried for Nick, and for what his reaction would be. He quickly put the bottle on the bench and fell to his knees, scrambling to pick up the fly away cork, before looking back up at Nick from his position on the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." he lowered his eyes. He almost hit him, he was careless.

~~~

Nick didn't jump at the sound of the pop from the wine bottle, surprisingly. He didn't even realise what was going on, so focused on Declan and his desire to keep the gaze between them.  _Or was it something else?_ Looking down to witness him on his knees, the blonde saved the beautiful sight in his mind, a smirk spreading across his face at the man's nervous apologies. He obviously panicked. It was cute, really. The way he jumped to the thought of him being harmed.   
  
Sweet.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Nick kept his eyes over Declan's, spreading his legs just a little wider, chuckling. "Is there a problem, pup?" The pet name was something he improvised in the split second he had, before letting that sentence roll off his tongue. The butcher's reaction to it made Nick shiver with adrenaline.  He got away with it. And he didn't look like he was against it. Why would he? He really DID look like a little puppy, on his knees, and his body language was proving his point right as well.   
  
"Do you smoke?" Nick raised a brow, yet not telling Declan to get up on his feet. He was curious to see what the man would do. Curious to see what he was made of.

~~~

 _Pup!_ Declan whimpered at the pet name. He couldn't control himself, the sound just escaped his throat. A blush colored his cheeks and all he wanted to do was duck his head and run away... but he didn't. Nick smiled down at him and he found himself unwilling to go anywhere.  His eyes flicked quickly to Nick's legs as he opened them a little wider, posturing himself. If he tilted his head enough he could  _probably_ see up them, but he didn’t dare move. The thought, however, made Declan's heart race. He wanted to run his hands all over him.   
  
He looked back at Nick's face, meeting his gaze. The predatory look in his eyes forced another small sound to escape his throat of its own volition. He would do almost anything for the other man, and that thought both scared and excited him. Declan was a little shocked at Nick's question. It was not one he was expecting. He wanted to laugh at the thought, he could never predict what Nick would do or say.   
  
"No... ah well, occasionally. Not very often. It's something I do when I drink but not all the time, you know. It-" Declan froze when he realized he'd been rambling. He had too much energy in his body, he was too aware of the other staring down at him.   
  
Declan fidgeted with the cork as he looked at Nick.  _Why was he asking?_ He didn't voice that thought though. He wasn't sure if he was allowed. Instead, he just waited for the blonde man's reply, with the word  _pup_ still circling in his mind.

"Got it," Nick chuckled and tilted his head at the sweet, innocent and excited rambling that came out of his mouth. Lighting up the other cigarette, he gently reached down and placed it between Declan's pretty pink lips, giving him a few seconds to suck it in before taking it out, watching him breathing in smoke.  
  
He smirked and put it back in Declan's mouth a few more times before taking it away completely, putting it out in the nearby ashtray.  Nick quickly finished the last of his own cigarette before putting his out as well. He smirked and flicking his tongue over his lips.  The taller man hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, Nick ran a gentle hand through his hair, then behind his ear.   
  
"Get up, Declan. Or do you prefer your position between my legs?" he raised a brow and chuckled gently before pressing the thumb of his left hand against the man's closed lips, watching just how more heat made its way to his cheeks before got up from the seat at once.   
  
Grabbing two glasses, he poured wine to each and slide the other glass to Declan's side of the table. "Pup," Nick muttered to himself before he took a slow sip, swallowing and growling at the fine taste, smirking.   
  
"Love the wine, Declan. Thank you."

~~~

Declan held eye contact with Nick as the cigarette was placed between his lips. He sucked at the end drawing the smoke into his lungs. He didn't smoke often so the feeling went straight to his head, making him all the more light headed and jittery than he was before. It almost felt as though he could feel every nerve ending spark and tingle. His mind was swimming with desire and he felt himself stirring in his pants once more as he watched Nick put the cigarette back in his own mouth. Declan licked his lips. There was something so intimate about it, and adding in his position, kneeling at his feet and it was almost erotic.  
  
Declan groaned when Nick ran his hand through his hair. He tilted his head leaning into the touch, not wanting to lose the feeling. When the hand left his head he wanted to cry out. He wanted to beg for him, for his touch but then Nick's thumb pressed against his lips, all Declan wanted to do was draw it into his mouth as he did the cigarette.   
  
He blushed deeply at the thought. He never had feelings like this for a man before. It was new. It was exciting. He tried to listen to Nick as he told him to get up before he walked away to get a glass of wine. He tried to listen but he couldn't. He look down at himself, he looked down at his knees and how they pressed into the floor. He found himself not wanting to get up. He knelt there gazing up at Nick, listening as he complimented his choice of wine and as he muttered the word "pup." He didn't want to move. He stayed.

Nick smiled and sipped of his wine, walking around the kitchen slowly, teasingly, letting out a cheerful laugh at the small frown that appeared on the butcher's face once he looked at him from the side. He sat back down on the chair and continued sipping the wine slowly before putting the glass down and licking his lips. The way that the man's chocolate brown eyes gazed his one baby blues was giving Nick a feeling of power, of dominance. He remember just how he used their height differences to his own advantage earlier, and now here he was - willingly on his knees for him.  
  
Flicking his tongue, the blonde watched him. The way he literally begged silently to be touched, the way he whimpered when he stayed still and did nothing but watching him. Rolling his eyes, the shorter man ran his hand through Declan's hair, messing it slightly before rubbing behind the man's ears, listening to his calm sighs as he gazed directly at him.   
  
"Good boy," he mumbled as he kept messing his hair gently, running his fingers through the brown strands.   
  
"The chicken, Declan. I don't mind patting your head and watching you like this all day long, but the both of us are hungry, and you're here for a reason."

~~~

The feel of Nick's hand in his hair again made him sigh. His touch, his caress, he needed this. He wanted this. He was no longer ashamed of those feelings. Nick was his weakness but he also made him feel strong. He made him feel desired. It was a feeling he had never given much thought to before. He was so used to closing off his emotions from other people, preferring to be detached. It kept him safe. Nick changed this. He leant into the touch once more sighing as he looked up at the man touching him trying to show his feelings through his eyes, through his body language.   
  
‘  _Good boy._ ’ His eyes closed at the comment. He loved the praise, but he wasn't good. He had done so many bad things, especially to Nick. At least now he could show how sorry he was. He could prove it to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Nick reminding him of the dinner that sat cooking away in the oven and just in time too. The timer sounded.   
  
Declan looked up at Nick waiting for his nod of approval before scurrying to his feet and removing it from the oven. His legs felt weak and shaky from the position he held on the floor, or perhaps there was another reason. He couldn’t think on that right now. Placing the dish on the bench he looked through the cupboards for plates, cutlery and other necessary utensils. The chicken and the vegetables looked perfectly done. He hoped Nick liked them. Declan carried the dish over to the table and set it down, glancing at Nick out the corner of his eye trying to gauge his reaction. Did he approve?

~~~

Nick's eyes shined at the way Declan first waited for his approval and only then stood up, he liked that, and to think that they barely knew each other for more than a few weeks. If Ralphie wouldn't have taken his morning paper that day... The thought made him laugh happily. The damn dog matched them together.  _Together._ He looked up and down at the table to find the plate filled with goods, the amazing smell making his head spin and his stomach to turn in excitement. He was waiting for this, waiting to taste some of the man's cooking.   
  
"It's amazing," he breathed out after slicing a small piece of the chicken leg and chewing on it along a sauced potato. "It's the best goddamn chicken I ever had," he said eagerly as he kept going over and over on how good it tasted. Meeting up Declan's gaze as they ate, Nick felt breathless at the way his eyes shined directly at him. He could kiss him. He wanted to kiss him.

~~~

Declan shuddered at the way Nick groaned around his fork as he tasted the meal. It was all because of his cooking, it was because of  _him_. He was the one to cause these sounds. He was the one to please the other man.  He watched Nick eat, not even thinking about his own hunger. It didn't occur to him, not really. He was too transfixed on the other as the compliments fell from his mouth. Nick attacked the meal like he hadn’t eaten in a month, going back again and again for another mouthful, groaning at the taste. Declan smiled. After the man butchered his chicken earlier he assumed the blonde knew nothing about cooking. Declan was happy he could provide.   
  
He looked down at his own plate and picked up his knife and fork, slicing into his own piece of chicken before taking a bite.  _It was good._ He dove back in for another mouthful, his stomach finally reminding him of how hungry he was as it grumbled away welcoming the meal. It had been a long time since he had eaten something like this. Usually his dinners were rather plain and simple. There was no use putting much effort in when it was only himself eating it. Tonight it was different. Tonight he didn't cook for just himself, but for Nick too.  Declan picked up his glass and had a sip of the wine the blonde poured earlier. It complimented the dish perfectly. To think that he made that decision on a whim, not even knowing if the other liked the beverage. He smiled once more.  _Things were working out beautifully._

~~~

Nick relaxed as soon as he noticed Declan eating what was on his own plate, the way he sipped his wine was just so elegant he couldn't look away.  _A gentleman, huh?_ He smiled and continued on eating, each bite causing him goosebumps and a slight shiver went down his spine after he sipped from his own glass of wine as well. He felt like this was how life meant to be. An amazing dinner with a man that took his breath away.  He barely noticed that his own usual loud self was now quieter, softer...kinder. It was because of him. Him and the way he dealt with him. The way he talked and watched him with such confidence and shyness all at once. His voice, his eyes, his submission, his need to be told what to do, and how he just sucked in that cigarette just because he put it between his lips.   
  
 _'Cause I know I can_  
 _treat you better_ _than he can_  
  
 _And any guy like you_  
 _deserves a g_ _entleman.'_  
  
Nick smiled once the song popped into his head. A soft blush covered his cheeks when he noticed Declan finished his meal and was simply eyeing him with a tender look. He looked away and frowned for a moment, sticking out his tongue and smirking as the other rolled his eyes and laughed. Nick joined his laugh after finishing up what was left on his plate, only then standing to clear the dishes.   
  
"Delicious dinner, Declan. At least this one wasn't defective!" The blonde grinned once he heard the man sigh, washing the dishes quickly.

"You should take some leftovers for Ralphie. He'll be happy," he mumbled.

~~~

Declan leant back in his chair and gave his stomach a quick rub. He was stuffed. He hadn’t eaten like that in a long time. Although a simple dish, he pulled out all the stops, as he wanted to impress the blonde man. He glanced over at Nick and saw that he had a small smile on his face. It appeared as though he was lost in thought.  _What was he thinking?_ Declan couldn't help but trail off into his own mind as he peered at the blonde man. Tonight had been so very different from what he expected.   
  
He knew he was coming here to cook for the man but he never imagined he'd spend half the night at Nick's feet, not that he was complaining. He actually felt good in the position, leaning into the other man's hand, listening to him as he called him '  _pup._ ' Declan shivered as the feelings from earlier returned. He found that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face and it only grew bigger when the blonde man looked at him and blushed.   
  
Nick stuck his tongue out in his direction and Declan couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics. He watched the man begin doing the dishes still only dressed in his underwear. His lack of attire allow Declan to see the muscles in his back ripple as he cleaned up after their meal. He sat back in his chair sipping his wine watching him silently until he heard Nick make a comment about the defective chicken. Declan put down his glass and sauntered over to the smaller man, poking him on the back of his shoulder playfully.   
  
"Hey mister, the last chicken wasn't my fault. If I remember correctly,  _you_ were the one that turned it into a ball of charcoal so don't blame it on me Nick and as for taking leftovers home to Ralphie... trust me he doesn't need them, he has... his own  _special_ diet. You keep them, I've looked in your fridge, you only have vegetables and other forms of produce. So please, keep the chicken Nick."

"You sure do love saying my name, don't you?" the blonde mumbled, growling at the poke on his back and the feeling of the man's hot breath against the back of his head. It felt good, to the point he thought of asking the butcher to trail his finger over his neck again. A sigh escaped his throat at the thought. It wasn't the time. His memory would satisfy him enough until then. He wasn't sure how long it will take, but he preferred being sure than quick and foolish. It was obvious Declan wasn't used to such submissive behaviour, but the way he looked so happy when he ran his hand through his hair and gave him a pet name meant he was willing to try. And that was enough.   
  
"Special diet, got it." Nick smiled, his care towards Ralphie made his stomach feel all tingly, it was obvious his best friend meant the world to him.  He was over thinking again, asking himself if it was right to create something with that kind man, he could easily corrupt him with his... difficult personality. Why did he have to think so negatively? Shaking his head, the blonde calmed himself as he wiped his hands with the small red towel that rest across the sink, chuckling.   
  
"It's your fault, giving the chicken to me before even knowing if I could cook. The dinner was amazing and the wine was excellent, Declan. Thank you." he turned his head to peer over his shoulder before leaning back and watching him with shining eyes, studying his face and body language in case any of his comments upset him.   
  
"Thank you, again, for...dealing with me," Nick ran a hand through his blonde hair and messed it awkwardly, the taller man watching him with a wide smile,"... and thank Ralphie for stealing my morning paper that day, huh? I wouldn't have met you if he didn't." He heard Declan laugh at that, and happily joined him.

~~~

Declan froze when Nick leant back on him, putting his head on his shoulder. His mouth went dry. He couldn't even manage a retort to the man's teasing sentence, all he could do was look down into those sparkling blue eyes, watching closely as Nick ran a hand through his head nervously, messing his blonde waves.  _He was stunning._  Declan lifted a hand and placed it on Nick's shoulder, watching as the blonde man's eyes widened fractionally. He was almost about to pull it away, remembering the man's rule about touching but decided against it, just this once. He squeezed at the muscles in his shoulders gauging the other man's reaction, seeing if he was going to stop him. He didn't... and that thought was titillating.   
  
They'd been dancing around something all night and, despite having no experience with men, or people in general Declan couldn't help but want to try something out. He ran his hand from the man's shoulder and across his bare chest, moving it slowly up to his neck resting it against his pulse. He could feel it beating hard under his fingertips and Declan felt a twinge of desire tug low in his stomach. He wanted him. A few weeks ago he would have never pictured them here; standing in Nick's kitchen, the blonde practically naked with Declan pressed against his back. No, this was not the ending he envisioned when they first met but now, now it was all he wanted. He wanted the blonde man in front of him.  
  
Declan smiled and licked his lips as he moved his hand a little higher cupping Nick's jaw, angling his head a little. He ran his his thumb along the blonde's chin and slide it across his bottom lip. The man's lips parted slightly as he touched them and Declan couldn't wait any longer. He leant forward slowly, and pressed his lips to the smaller man's. They were soft. He gasped in response to his impulsive actions, before pulling back slightly wondering if he made the right move or not.

~~~

Nick sighed at the feeling of Declan's finger once again trailing over his neck, a slight shiver going down his spine this time. _It was like he read his mind._ When his jaw was being cupped, he swallowed and looked up, a bit dizzy but more awake than ever as the butcher pressed his lips against his own. When he met Declan he could never even picture them in this position, he  couldn't even picture them talking to each other, but here they were.  Himself almost fully naked in front of him dressed in  _cute_ clothes, sharing a kiss. He said no touching yet the taller man still touched him, however just this time, the permission and rule breaking didn't truly matter.   
  
Declan didn't look like the type to make the first move, and Nick couldn't believe he was the one to kiss him first, at least not before he actually felt his lips pressed against his own.  He snapped back to reality by the feeling of these soft, tender lips separating his own, with the sound of a small gasp the other man made.  He was scared… worried.  Looking up at him, Nick turned his body to face him and quickly pulled him into another, his right arm gripping his shirt as he ran his left's fingers through his smooth hair.   
  
"Oh my god, Declan. You have no idea how many times I imagined kissing you," he sighed happily into their kiss. "Well...only once, but...you know, I'm glad we're doing this." he mumbled before shutting his mouth for any more future ramblings could spill out. He continued the kiss they shared before pulling away for air. Nick  noticed that Declan's lips were red and his sure that his own were too, and that only made his smile grow wider.   
  
"Thank you, Declan. This is the best night I ever had for sometime now." he admitted, realising he was still holding onto the man's shirt before he let go gently and looked away, blushing.

~~~

Was it right move? Declan thought as he pulled his lips away from the blonde's, his body tensed. What if he didn’t? What if he misread the signs and made the wrong assumptions. He didn't want to ruin this. He didn't wan--  
  
Declan's panic was silenced as Nick brought him back in for another kiss running his hand through his hair, calming him. He gave himself over to the other man following his lead, not wanting to rush the kiss. He put his hands on Nick's hips but made no attempt to move them, he didn't want to offend him.  Nick sighed happily and mumbled his thoughts between kisses.  _He was adorable._ Declan smiled at how sweet the other man was. This wasn’t the same Nick he first met, this wasn’t the same Nick who cursed him and his dog before angrily continuing on with his day. The Nick that was kissing him was another part of him entirely and Declan felt privileged to have seen it. To be the cause of it.   
  
The blonde man pulled away for air and Declan took in the vision before him, staring at his messy blonde hair and moving down to his eyes where his pupils were blown wide. He sighed happily. Nick was beautiful. Declan grinned as Nick thanked him for a good night. He picked up one of his hands and put it against his chest looking the man in the eyes, trying to display a sincere look "Nick, this night has been the best I've had in a long time too. Usually I stay home alone with Ralphie, away from the world so thank you for inviting me over, and I guess... thank you for burning the first chicken."

"That is the most romantic sentence I've heard in my entire life," he chuckled and put his hand over Declan's gently, rubbing the soft skin with his fingertips. "Thank you for coming, Declan. I'm glad I didn't piss you off to the point you don't care anymore...I tend to be very...challenging, the fact that you can deal with me is already a good sign." he smiled wide, showing his beautiful white teeth to the taller man who watched him with shining eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly after a moment and ran his other hand through his messy blonde hair, hoping it look more...straight, but accidentally making it all the more wild. It was getting very dark outside according to the kitchen window, and the shorter man felt paranoia creeping in.  
  
He knew he couldn't ask Declan to stay the night, Ralphie would be alone and that wasn't okay, or fair, but he couldn't just send him home in the dark. He couldn't allow anything happening to him. Not when the man just gave him the most amazing first and second kisses he ever had with a person.  Not one of his ex relationship mattered, none of these idiots who thought they could change him. Declan accepted him, with all of his downsides. He wasn't going to change him. He liked him just the way he was.   
  
He  _LIKED_ him.

The butcher actually _liked_  him.  Something in Nick snapped. His heart was beating wildly in his chest to the point he could hear it loudly in his ears.  He smiled.  "I'm going to give you a ride home. Hold on," he gave a kiss to his hand before rushing out of the kitchen, running into his own and throwing over himself a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sweater with a boat on it.   
  
He slipped on some shoes and grabbed his licence, pushing it into his pocket before taking his car keys and making his way back to the taller man. He looked at him up and down. "I'd give you a jacket to borrow but you're too tall to fit them." He smirked.

~~~

Declan just wanted to run his fingers through the blonde’s hair, to help him neaten the mess he just created but instead he took comfort in the touch he received from him. The man was adorable, blushing, and smiling up at him. Declan wanted to lean forward and kiss him again but Nick’s face fell.  _What caused this change?_ Declan ran his hand down the side of his arm as he appeared lost in thought, looking out the window but pulled his hand back as Nick gasped then smiled up at him. Whatever just happened Declan was glad the blonde was happy once more. Such a serious look on his face was concerning.   
  
Nick smiled up at him and mentioned taking him home. Declan’s stomach dropped but he didn’t argue against him. He knew he couldn’t leave Ralphie home alone tonight. He didn’t put out enough provisions to last until tomorrow, but he also didn’t want to leave the blonde’s side. Tonight had been special. He didn’t want it to end.  He reluctantly agreed to Nick’s plan, grateful the man was giving him a lift home.  _At least this way they could spend a little more time together._ Nick kissed his hand and ran off to get dressed. Declan hugged his hand to his chest absentmindedly and watched the blonde disappear around the corner only to reappear a few moments later fully dressed in a white sweater and dark jeans.  _He looked cute._

They made their way outside and into the car. Declan sat in the passenger seat in silence, looking out at the streetlights, watching them pass. Nick cleared his throat breaking him out of his trance to ask for directions to him home. “I’m sorry Nick. I don’t know what came over me.” He gave him a small smile then pointed him in the direction of his home. Every now and then Nick would look over and give him a smile that sent Declan’s heart fluttering. He wanted to reach out and touch the man, to hold his hand. He wasn’t ready for their night to end but he had to come to terms with the fact that it almost was.   
  
All too soon, Nick pulled up out the front of his home. They sat their silently till Declan looked over at him, feeling timid. “Um.. d-did you want to..” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. He suddenly felt really insecure. What did one do at the end of a date..  _was this a date?_ Declan just needed to sit and sort through his thoughts. He wasn’t used to feeling so incomposed.   
  
“Sorry, never mind, you are probably busy. Thank you for tonight Nick. I had a lot of fun.” Declan went to open the door and rush out but Nick grabbed onto his arm causing him to halt his movements.

~~~

The ride to Declan's home was a bit awkward, he was awfully quiet but it was cute, the way he looked out the window watching the nights sky. They had a fantastic evening and Nick honestly couldn't be more thankful for things going right for once, thankful that Declan moved here from wherever he used to live in the past, thankful for Ralphie for stealing his morning paper. He noticed the taller man tense once he parked the car in front of his house, and it was obvious he had something to say, but for some reason he held it in.  
  
Shyness...fear.   
  
Before the butcher made his way out of the car, the blonde grabbed his hand and cupped the side of his face with the other one before watching him closely for a moment. He smiled and leant in for a kiss, working his lips slowly and gently against the others, his cheek warm to his touch.  _He was blushing again._ Nick chuckled against Declan's lips and felt him shivering as he kissed back calmly, relaxing.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'll pass by the butchery on my way home," he promised when they parted, and his eyes shined at how happy the chocolate eyed man seemed to hear his words.  Nick said one last goodbye and waited and watched as Declan walked inside his house, closing the door behind himself. He could hear a loud happy bark sound from inside, Nick laughed loudly and drove back to his own neighbourhood, smirking all the way as he turned on the radio and listened to 'Irresistible' by Fall Out Boy.   
  
Once he arrived home and changed to his pajamas after locking the door behind himself, he cleaned the kitchen and took another small sip of the wine that tasted so good over his tongue, reminding him of dear Declan's lips. Brushing his teeth quickly and tucking himself into bed, he couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

~~~

Declan's breath caught in his throat when Nick pulled him back into the car, only to cup the side of his face as he ran his hand along his cheek. Declan sighed and looked at the man before him. The blonde stared at him with a soft smile, his eyes sparkled as he leant in to kiss him, working his lips across his softly. It was delicate and tender, filled with emotion. Declan poured all his feeling into it wanting to show Nick how he felt in the sweetest way possible. His face flushed as he sighed out against the other's lips relaxing into the kiss, closing his eyes, even after Nick pulled back.  
  
The man mentioned coming to see him at the shop tomorrow and Declan's whole body lit up in excitement. He was concerned, although tonight had been special, he didn't know if the other man would want to continue on with this. He was damaged, he killed Nick's lover,  _not that he knew that_ , he killed a lot of people, but he didn't want to give the blonde man up.  He nodded at Nick and wished him a good night before giving a little wave. Declan ran across the street over to his front door opening it and greeting Ralphie, who jumped up into his arms and licked his face in greeting. He gave him a big hug and told him about his night, gushing about the beautiful blonde man he spent the last few hours with.   
  
A yawn escaped his mouth in between his ramblings and Declan decided it was time for bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and climbed on to his mattress cuddling his dog however a part of him wished it was the small blonde man instead. Declan fell asleep quickly with thoughts of Nick swimming around in his head. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan returns to work and comes to see that he has received a couple more unaddressed letters. An odd phone call takes place later in the afternoon leaving him feeling confused until Nick takes his mind off of it. Who is sending the letters, and making the calls?

" _I don't fucking care_ he's 8! Maybe you should keep a better eye on him then, huh?" Nick found himself shouting at his neighbor once again, her son was walking around his house in wonder. That little shit. Trying to steal his comic books. Frowning at her, he watched the lady walk the boy back inside their own house before he hissed in annoyance and shut his front house door behind himself. Yawning loudly, he washed his face once more and shaved carefully, smirking at himself in the mirror as he ran his finger down his smooth jaw and sighed before he brushed his teeth. He could still taste the excellent wine over his tongue, and the last thing he needed was Mason to think he came to work drunk.   
  
Changing into his dark blue uniform sweater, the blonde put on some of his aftershave after shaving quickly but carefully in front of his bathroom mirror, and groaned as he realized his deodorant was empty. It meant he had to buy a new one.   
Out of many, multiple choices. Annoying.  He threw the empty can away and ran a hand through his hair before he made himself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, stretching before he sat down to eat, looking over at the empty seat in front of himself, wishing Declan was having breakfast alongside him, talking, watching him with those shining eyes and that happy smile.   
  
Dumping the bowl and spoon into the sink after he finished his meal, he put on his shoes and went outside, pulling his sunglasses over his face as he locked his house door behind himself, smiling when hearing his cousin's voice.  "You look...like you're glowing today. Any reason?" he smiled once Nick sat down next to him in the van, putting on his seatbelt. "I am dating the most adorable human being ever. Yes. Good morning to you too." he answered happily.

~~~

Declan woke with a smile and a slight blush upon his face. Dreams of Nick plagued him all night long and he couldn't be happier. The small blonde man had wormed his way into his heart and into his life. He jumped from his bed and ran and hugged Ralphie. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you wonderful thing." He pressed a kiss to Ralphie's head and went to the fridge to get him his breakfast. Declan frowned at the bowl, he was running low. He scooped out a decent portion and set it down before his boy. "I'll get you some more soon, I promise."   
  
He stood by silently and watched Ralphie munch away at Ronnie. He didn't feel guilty, he couldn’t allow that man to stay in Nick's life. He was  _his_ now. With a soft chuckle, he turned to go shower, twisting the knobs setting the desired temperature before hopping under the warm spray, taking care to lather his body with soap. Thoughts of Nick once again sprang to mind as he recalled his dreams. A shiver ran down his spine and he imagined his hands as the blonde's.  He stayed under the warm spray for far too long that morning, taking care of his needs before dressing and grabbing a quick breakfast.   
  
"Come on, Ralphie. You're coming into the shop today." His best friend yipped happily and Declan laughed, grabbing his leash and leaving the house, making sure to lock up tightly.  He walked to the shop cheerfully. The morning was so calm, so beautiful, it just left him excited about his day and the thought of Nick coming to visit later just made him even giddier. He couldn't wait to see the small man again.   
  
Declan made it to his store and saw a few letters on the floor, picking them up he noticed more unaddressed letters. He frowned, his good mood was lost because of this. Who was even sending these? They were scarily similar to the ones Eva wrote. It left him on edge.  Putting them in the draw, he tried to block them out of his mind. Nick would be around later. That was something to look forward to. Ralphie took his normal position on the bench and Declan turned the sign on his shop over to 'Open.' There were only a few hours left until he'd see Nick again.

~~~

Nick took a bite of his sandwich as he looked around during the small food break they had before he and Mason had to start packing their customer's stuff. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked around and noticed an amazing drawing of a dog hanged upon the wall, staring it for a second before taking a photo of it. He could show it to Declan. Smiling at the thought, the blonde finished what's left of his meal and went to wash his hands quickly before he stretched and sniffed.  
  
Sometimes the lifting they had to do in the job was  _too_  much. Getting angry glares because he wasn't careful with some of the boxes, but how could he when the guy out about 20 different mugs and silver plates in one pathetic box? Rolling his eyes, he hissed as he felt sweat rolling down hair forehead, ignoring it and going back to work, hoping the hours will pass by soon enough until he could see his dear butcher like he promised.  
  
"Good job today, Nick. I'm glad you met someone," his cousin grinned and messed his blonde hair, causing him to blush deeply. "Yeah...thanks, it's the butcher I told you about! You can- I mean, uh. You should...meet him, sometimes." he swallowed at the taller man.  
  
"Soon, alright? Promise."   
  
"Whatever," he shrugged and got out the van, letting Mason see his wide smile and waving him as he drove away. Letting out a happy sigh, he made his way to the pleasant butchery, stepping inside happily. Ralphie barked loudly to his right, causing Nick to smirk.

"Hello to you too."

~~~

Declan stood around half the day strumming his fingers against the counter, watching the clock tick. Every second seemed thrice as long, every minute seemed to last at least five. It was excruciating. He tried to pass the time by tending to his animals and restocking the store but nothing helped. He even took a 15-minute break around lunchtime to take Ralphie for a walk but found that, for once, he didn’t take as much enjoyment from it. Ralphie seemed to enjoy the exercise though so that made him smile.   
  
Declan sighed and walked back out to the animal pen. If time wouldn’t hurry he would just have to keep himself distracted. He picked out a few chickens and brought them inside, getting them ready for dismemberment. He smiled faintly as he remembered Nick’s complaints the previous night about the defective chickens. The man obviously had no culinary skill. It just made him even more adorable. He kept busy, culling a few animals and segmenting them getting a heads up on business tomorrow. He’d just finished putting them away and cleaning his hands when he heard the bell ring and Ralphie start barking. The clock in the back room told him it was a little after 4 pm. _Nick!_  
  
Declan rushed to the front of the store and saw Nick greeting his dog. Surprisingly enough Raphie was friendlier today. It made him happy seeing his two boys get along.  _His?_  Where did that come from? It wasn’t like they were official or anything, although dammed be anyone that tried to come between them.  “Nick!” Declan said in an excited tone rushing over to the blonde man, only just managing to stop before he crashed into him. He looked happy. Declan leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back, unsure if it was the right move or not, maybe things had changed overnight. He blushed and ran his hand along the back of his neck before looking the man in the eyes and smiling.

~~~

Nick chuckled at the way the taller man simply ran out of the back room as soon as the bell rang.  He would have pushed him down if he hadn't stopped right in time, and that made the blonde smile.  The way his name was said with such happiness, such joy and tenderness...it was clear Declan was waiting for him.   
  
Just like a little pup.   
  
Ralphie seemed to be much more friendly, and honestly, it made him calm to the fact that he wasn't being barked at.  As the butcher kissed him and pulled away quickly, the blonde blushed and simply placed his arm over the back of his neck, running his fingers down his smooth skin as he pulled him down to meet his lips for a proper one.  "Don't ever wonder if it's okay to kiss me or not, alright? I'll tell you if I don't want to be kissed, and I expect you to do the same," he told him softly as he worked his lips against the other's, smiling wide as he placed his other hand on the man's cheek, trailing down his fingers on his cheekbones.   
  
Letting out a calm sigh as they stayed that way for a while, Nick sighed happily.   
  
"God, how I've  _missed_ you."

~~~

Nick reached out and quickly pulled him back down for another kiss. Declan hated himself for his insecurities, his inexperience. He was left confounded all too often. Was he moving too fast, was it too slow, did Nick want his touch... well, he already learned not to do  _that_  without asking, but did kisses count?  Nick reassured him that it was alright, that he could kiss him whenever he wanted which caused a big smile to erupt onto his face, he was elated at the news. Kissing Nick had quickly become his favorite thing to do. They pulled apart and Declan sighed as the other man’s fingers trailed over his face. The delicate touched made him close his eyes, just so he could intensify the feeling.   
  
“I missed you too, Nick.” Declan breathed out as he rested his forehead on top of the others. He grabbed one of his hands and entwined his fingers with the blonde’s, running the pads of his fingers up and down, lightly tracing the grooves and crevices of his palm and in between each extremity. Declan stood there quietly, enjoying the others company in peaceful serenity. It was one of those moments he wished would never end.   
  
Then the phone rang.

Declan tensed. He didn’t want to leave the arms of the other.  _Who would even call at this time?_  The sun was beginning to set and most of the stores around him were already closed for the day. Declan lifted his head off of Nick’s and gave him a small smile in apology before walking over to answer the phone that lie behind the counter. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Nick kneeling down talking with Ralphie and he found that he just wanted to forget the call. He wanted to run over there and give his boys a hug.  
  
“Hello,” He said, a little abruptly, but no answer came. Just the sound of crinkling that was usually attributed to a faulty line.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. You’ve rang 'Ralphie Moore’s' butchery, is there something I can help you with?” Declan’s eyebrows furrowed as the static crinkling stopped and laughing began.  _What the hell?_  He pulled the receiver away from his ear and stared down at it bewildered before feeling anger course through him, he whispered angrily into the mouthpiece, quiet enough so that Nick wouldn’t hear him. He didn’t want to worry the other man.   
  
“Listen here, whoever you are, this better be a mindless prank because I am  _not_  the type of person you want to be messing with. Do not call back again. You will regret it.” Declan hung up the phone as the laughter still rang from it. He shivered, not feeling very good.  _Who was this person? Was there a reason for this or had he just become someone else’s target?_  They would regret making him their victim.

Declan took two steps away from the phone but froze when it rang again. He shook his head and picked up the receiver once more.  “I told you not to call again, do you want to… Oh hello, Mr. Binglestone, sorry about that. Yes, your order will be ready for tomorrow evening. I will see you then. Have a good night, sir. Bye now.” Declan could have kicked himself for his stupidity. He had almost threatened one of his best customers. He had to have more control. He needed to. He quickly packed up the register and gave the bench a quick wipe down. Good enough. He was done for the day.   
  
“Nick?” he called out getting the other man’s attention. The blonde man had been playing with Ralphie for the last 5 minutes. Declan’s heart fluttered, the two of them were finally bonding.  “Did you, uh, did you want to come back to mine for a bit tonight. I can cook us dinner and we could put on a movie or something.”

~~~

Declan's touch was one of Nick's favorite things about him. His slender fingers that moved so smoothly over his skin, causing him goosebumps and several shivers down his spine - and then there were his kisses.  Oh, the way his lips were a perfect fit to his own would forever amaze him. Declan had mentioned to him that he wasn't very good in socializing with others, but the way he appeared to be so comfortable around him made his heart dance.  Nick sighed once the taller man stopped his gentle touches and went to answer a phone call, shaking his head he decided to take it as an opportunity to bond with the happy dog next to them.   
  
"Hey there. You love Declan very much, don't you?" he knelt down next to him and slowly, raised a hand to pat him, attempting to gain his trust.  Ralphie barked happily, he really was a smart dog.  Patting him, Nick giggled at the wet lick on the cheek he received. O n any other day he'd be pissed since his left cheek was now covered in dog drool, but today it was strangely accepted.  He didn't mind Ralphie licking his face, he felt happy, relaxed even, calm that he managed to pull it off, though maybe it was because the dog felt friendly today. Perhaps tomorrow he'll show his teeth and bark angrily at him.   
  
He didn't want to think about that.  Looking up at the taller man, Nick slowly raised from his spot on the floor. Ralphie jumped over his legs and tried to play with him, he laughed and patted him behind his ear before the dog ceased his movements begun chased his tail excitedly.   
  
"Uh, sure...I'm going to need to change my clothes though, believe it or not, the uniform isn't apart of my regular attire." he rubbed at the end of his nose, his eyes shining.   
  
"Can I pick the movie? I don't care what you'll cook. I'm not picky."

~~~

Nick agreed. Declan gave him a big smile. Nick was coming back to his for dinner and a movie.  _What was he going to cook?_   The blonde said he wasn't picky put Declan still wanted to impress him, to show him how good of a cook he was. Yesterday went so well, he didn't want to let him down tonight.  Nodding at the small man he ran to the back fridge and removed two steaks. Wrapping them quickly before placing the packet in a bag and grabbing Ralphie's leash.   
  
"I hope you're thinking of a movie because I have dinner planned," Declan walked back into the front of the store and gave the blonde a soft smile.  "By the way, Nick, did you want Ralphie and I to join you on your walk home? It'd be no hassle and Ralphie would love the walk."  Declan knelt on the ground beside Nick and called his dog over to him. Ralphie yipped happily, butting his head against his own before sitting, waiting patiently for his leash. "Good boy, Ralphie."   
  
Declan clicked the cord in place and stood to meet the blonde's eyes.

"That'd be nice, yeah," Nick said, smiling wide. He watched him locking up the butchery as he held Ralphie's leash, giggling to the sight of him chasing his tail again eagerly and barking loudly. Walking side by side, the blonde smiled proudly at the fact that the butcher allowed him to walk his dog as the made their way down the street. When feeling the fingers of his left hand brushing against the other's right one, the blonde gently tightened his grip on the dog's leash, before looking over at the taller man noticing the way he blushed.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Reaching out to hold his hand properly, Nick mumbled the song 'Can you feel the love tonight' from The Lion King, hearing Declan's loud laugh as he held his hand tighter and rubbed his fingers gently. They walked silently for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"About...three months ago Mason, my cousin, who I work with, we helped a guy move whose girlfriend dumped him," he started, pulling Ralphie's leash back a little since he barked at a cat. "So, uh, he was being all emotional and stuff, bitchy as fuck, really and he said they she couldn't possibly want to dump him as they were planning to go on a holiday to wine country."   
  
Declan eyed him curiously, probably searching the twist in what he said.   
  
"And I was like...I think we have enough  _whine_  over here!" Hearing the taller's man loud laugh made his heart skip a few beats as he gave him the leash while taking out the key to his house and swinging it in, letting him and his dog walk inside first before walking after them and closing the door behind himself.  
  
"I won't be long. Do you want something to drink? I can give Ralphie some water," he suggested with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pretty much a filler chapter)
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more material Lee and I wrote, but I find it pointless to upload the rest since we will never be writing Neclan, (or anything else for that matter), ever again, but I want to keep this unfinished fic because I want to have it around. Not just for me, but for you too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the boys, 'cause I know I did. feel free to message me on Tumblr anytime, and give feedback or just chat. 
> 
> Thank you all.

The two men left Declan’s shop behind and headed off for Nick’s home so the smaller man can change before dinner. Declan laughed alongside the blonde as they both watched Ralphie jump around excitedly. He offered Nick the leash, asking if he wanted to walk the dog, to which he promptly agreed. Declan spoke briefly with Nick about his day but paused when their fingertips brushed against each other a light flush rose to his cheeks. It only darkened when Nick took his hand, entwining their fingers together as the continued on their way to his home.  
  
Nick talked most of the way there telling him little jokes and stories about his days at work. Declan’s heart fluttered every time the blonde laughed at one of his own jokes. His enjoyment evident by the way he bounced on his feet slightly as he described one of the idiotic things his customers said or explaining one of the sarcastic responses he gave that often got him into too much trouble with his cousin. Declan grinned and laughed alongside him. He enjoyed hearing more about the blonde’s everyday life. It made him feel closer to him.  
  
They rounded the corner onto Nick’s street. The sun was setting but it would still be light for a little while longer. Ralphie gave out a little yip as he recognized where they were. Declan smiled fondly at his boy, feeling proud of the way he was behaving for Nick as he allowed the smaller man to walk him. Ralphie, like himself, had a hard time opening up to strangers. It had just been the two of them for so long, it was often difficult adjusting to new people but Ralphie was accepting Nick and that made him ecstatic.

They walked up the stairs and Nick handed him Ralphie's leash as he unlocked the door, allowing them to enter his house. Ralphie sat still, following the same procedure he did at home, waiting for Declan to remove the leash. “Not yet, buddy. We’ll be going again soon.” Declan pets him on the head and behind his ears listening to Nick as he offers them a drink. He smiled up at the smaller man for his kindness, thinking of both him and his dog.  
  
“That’d be wonderful, Nick. Thank you, but I am sure I can manage to get them. Why don’t you go change so we can head off to mine.”

Nick ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip at Declan's words as if he was actually thinking it through.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with cold water and putting it down on the table before going through the drawers briefly until he found a small plastic bowl, which he filled with water and carefully put down on the floor, whistling for Ralphie to know it's for him.  He wasn't surprised when the dog happily came to him and eagerly drank from the bowl.  Gently patting him and letting out a soft chuckle, he got up on his knees and watched the butcher with a big smile.

"Be back in a sec." With that, the blonde kissed the other's hand and smirked, making his way out of the kitchen and into his room.  
  
He anxiously messed his hair as he searched for something 'awesome' to wear, in the end settling for a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt, along with a deep blue jacket.  Nick made his way into the bathroom before he changed his clothes and made sure he was shaved and looked good, smiling to himself in the mirror before he quickly returned to his room and changed his clothes.  
  
He regretted not buying a new deodorant, but his aftershave and perfume will have to do.  Rushing back into the kitchen, he noticed the way Declan's eyes sparkled at the sight of him.  Smiling, Nick chose one of his finest whiskey bottles he kept for a special occasion and stretched.  
  
"Ready."

~~~

Declan shook his head laughing fondly as Nick ran off to get their drinks. He bent down to Ralphie giving him a rub on his back.  
  
"I told you he was great." He whispered to his best friend before taking the glass off Nick and taking a sip blushing as he kissed his hand.  He watched the smaller man closely as he ran off to get changed already awaiting his return. Nick came back into the room a few minutes later, just after Declan put his and Ralphie's dishes in the sink. He couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his face as he took in the others attire. It was no blue boxers but the man looked great in his red shirt and dark blue jacket.  
  
He grinned as the man grabbed a bottle of what looked like whiskey before announcing he was ready.  Declan held out his hand for the other and they left down the street for his house, with Ralphie walking alongside them excitedly.  It was dark by the time they made it to his home, the sun had set leaving a chilly breeze filling the streets. Declan shivered wishing he remembered his jacket that morning but those feelings were forgotten as he unlocked his front door letting them inside.  
  
"Uh.. welcome to my home, I guess." He felt a little nervous. He'd never entertained anyone here before. It was his sanctuary, his escape from the world, one he shared only with his pet. Seeing Nick inside left him a little flustered.  
  
"Feel free to look around. I'm just going to go... - _ah_ , - change quickly before I start dinner."  
  
Declan unclipped Ralphie's lease and hung it up on the hook by the door before putting his keys on the small table below it.  
  
"I'll be right back."

~~~

Locking the front door to his house and putting the key in his pocket, Nick smiled as he and Declan made their way hand in hand to his home, Ralphie seemed to be in a very gleeful mood as well, and that made him chuckle. He noticed along the way at how the man shivered, feeling a bit disappointed he forgot to bring a jacket but relaxed as soon as they made their way inside and the man stopped shaking. Nick gave the house a quick once over, it was nice and warm, modern.  
  
"Gotcha," he mumbled at the direction the other walked in before he hanged his jacket politely and rubbed at the edge of his nose, before running a hand through his hair making it look a bit less messy.  Walking around the house, Nick noticed a framed photo of the butcher with his dog looking very happy together. He felt a little sting in his heart as the memory of his own dog struck him for a moment, and a few tears brewed in his eyes but remained unshed.  
  
Snapping back to reality by Ralphie's cries, the blonde sniffed and knelt by the dog. 

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "Don't worry about it. Shh." Getting up, he took a small breath and sat down on the couch, smiling softly to himself. Declan didn't seem the type of a guy to invite strangers or anyone at all into his home, and yet here he was.

~~~

Declan walked over to his wardrobe quickly discarding his apron and shirt, throwing them in the small hamper in the corner. He was still wearing what he wore to work that day and desperately needed to change. Digging through his cupboard he found an emerald green t-shirt and in his drawers a pair of black lounge pants. He was aiming for comfort, especially if they were watching movies. Walking into the bathroom he gave himself a quick spritz of deodorant before heading out to the living room. Nick sat on the couch holding the bottle of whiskey as he stared off into space, his eyes unfocused.  
  
"Nick?" Declan called softly from across the other side of the room but the blonde didn't answer him. He walked over to the couch and bent down in front of him touching his knee softly. "Nick, are you alright?"  
  
The man's eyes snapped to his and he assured him he was. Declan wasn't so sure but he didn't want to push him into speaking about anything he didn't want to. "Um.. the movies are kept over there if you wanted to pick something, although you are more than welcome to join me in the kitchen." Declan pointed over to the corner where his Dvd's were stacked neatly.  
  
"Oh, and did you want me to take that for you?" He said gesturing to the bottle of whiskey still in his grasp. "I can pour you... or us, a glass if you like."

~~~

Nick snapped his eyes over to gaze Declan as soon as he heard the worry in his voice.  _Shit_. He couldn't let his overthinking get to him now. Not tonight.  
  
"I'm fine...yes," the hand on his knee made him sigh calmly as he nodded his head and handed him the bottle. "Sure, go ahead. I'll pick the movie and join you," giving him a relaxing smile, the shorter man stood and gave him a kiss.  Declan retreated to the kitchen, so Nick turned and strolled over to the other side of the room rummaging through the odd collection of movies he had.  
  
'The silence of the lambs', 'The butterfly effect', 'Nightmare on Elem street', 'The Avengers', 'Thor'.  
  
He raised a brow as he went through some more. 'The Princess and the frog', 'Camp X-Ray', 'Would you rather'.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Biting his lip, Nick laughed to himself at all the mixed movies with literally no reasonable explanation. Finally settling on a movie, Nick pulled it out of the stack. He had chosen a horror, 'A Nightmare on Elm Street.' Quickly neatening the mess he made, Nick restacked the other movies before making his way into the kitchen, giggling to himself but deciding against teasing the man.

~~~

Leaving the man to choose a movie Declan headed to the kitchen, keen to cook dinner for the blonde again, but first things first, drinks. He removed two glasses from the cupboard before heading to the freezer, placing a few ice cubes in each cup. Taking the cups back over to the bench Declan partly filling them with the expensive looking whiskey. He took a sip of his own drink, sighing as the amber liquid made its way down his throat, helping him to calm his nerves.  
  
Putting his drink to the side for the time being Declan turned his attention to dinner. He pulled out the two steaks he bought earlier and gave them a little bash with the meat mallet to tenderize them before lightly seasoning both sides and throwing it on the pan.  A sizzling sound filled the kitchen and Declan turned away from the meat and moved over to the vegetables. He knew the steaks would be alright for a couple of minutes so it gave him ample time start on the next thing. Removing the potatoes from the cupboard he took them over to the sink where he began to peel them, discarding the skins into the bin.  He filled a pot with water and put them on to boil; other mixed vegetables were added to another pot at set upon the stove too.  
  
Declan turned his attention back to the steaks. He grabbed a pair of tongs from the draw and flipped them over, taking note of the golden brown color showing on the first side.  _Perfect_. He took another sip of his drink before turning to see Nick walk into the kitchen with a smile on his face.  _He seemed in a better mood now._  
  
"Did you find a movie?" He asked as he handed the smaller man his drink giving him a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

~~~

Nick leaned back against the wall and watched Declan cooking for the both of them, smiling and then chuckling softly on the sweet kiss he received on his cheek, holding the glass of his drink and taking a small sip before he nodded. "You got all kinds of random movies there," he laughed as the other blushed deeply and gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Nightmare on Elm Street is what I picked. I just love it, it's awesome. Though I had nightmares out of it when I was younger," the blonde admitted, running his other hand through his hair as he took another sip and watched the butcher going back to cook.  
  
"You have a lovely home, Declan. A lot warmer than mine," Nick stated as he walked around slowly, finishing his drink and putting the empty glass down on the table. The amazing smell that filled the kitchen made his stomach grumble and a feeling of impatience went down his spine. He couldn't wait to get a taste of the steaks the man was cooking just for him.  
  
"I'm going to...uh, find Ralphie, because if I'll stay here for another moment I might just eat  _YOU_ before dinner's ready," Nick smirked before making his way quietly behind the laughing man.  "On a second thought... I might save you for  _dessert_ ," he mumbled before gently resting his hands on the man's hips, rubbing them and pressing his fingertips gently against the clothed flesh, breathing against the back of his neck before pressing his lips against it and giving a small kiss. Letting go as Declan gasped and shivered, Nick laughed and walked out of the kitchen, playing with Ralphie in the living room.

~~~

Declan blushed pulling away from the kiss he pressed to Nick's cheek. It only darkened when the man commented on his movie selection and laughed gleefully. He didn't know why he had such an odd collection. It wasn't intentional, it just worked out that way. No one had seen it before Nick. It left him wondering what he thought of it all. Nightmare on Elm Street was the movie chosen and Declan furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember if he had actually watched it yet or not. Over half of the movies he owned were unwatched and still sealed. Was this one of them?  
  
Turning around to cook he kept an eye on the blond out the corner of his eye. He saw Nick glancing around as he finished his drink putting the empty glass on the table, commenting on how lovely his home was. Declan felt all warm inside at the compliment, it made him happy knowing Nick liked it here. He was glad the other man felt comfortable in his home.  
  
Declan gave the steaks one last turn before deciding that they only needed 2 more minutes. The vegetables would be ready to be drained and served around the same time. He could hear Nick's stomach growl from somewhere behind him and chuckled lightly. He was hungry too. Declan wanted to tell Nick it wouldn’t be long but the man mentioned going to play with Ralphie so he silenced himself. He was glad they were bonding. Opening his mouth to wish him a good time when the next half of Nick's sentence took his voice away and effectively removed all the air from his lungs.  
  
 _'I might eat you'_  Declan almost whimpered at the thought of that very thing occurring, but Nick's comments weren't finished yet. If Declan was an assertive man he might have teased him back for his words, instead he stood there shivering, once more trying to control his body's reactions. The blonde grabbed his hips trailing his fingers along them as he kissed the back of his neck causing Declan to gasp. Thoughts of the previous evening quickly rushed to the forefront of his mind as they adopted the same pose. He could no longer control his body's reactions. Not now.

Nick left the kitchen with a laugh and Declan closed his eyes trying to gather his thoughts. He was stiff inside his pants, thanks to Nick's touch and words. The small man drove him crazy. Declan tried to distract himself with readying dinner, in the distance, he could hear Nick laughing loudly as Ralphie bounced around him excitedly. He wanted to go join them but instead, he finished off serving their meal. He loaded the plates with their steaks, mashed potatoes, and boiled vegetables before grabbing sauces and the salt and pepper, setting them in the center of the table.  
  
Declan put the plates down beside them and walked into the living room. Nick was chasing Ralphie, jumping all over the couch and other furniture. Declan let out a soft laugh before shooting out his arm, taking a hold of the other. "Dinner's ready," he said in a soft voice before turning back to the kitchen to refill their drinks.

~~~

Nick froze in his spot as Declan announced dinner was ready, giving a look to Ralphie who ran right after him into the kitchen. Taking a breath and calming the rush to of adrenaline he felt running through his veins as he quickly made his way to the bathroom, washing his hands and wiping them with a soft towel, then make his way into the kitchen, licking his lips.

"Looks amazing," the blonde mumbled as he sat down. Cutting down a small piece, Nick began eating, closing his eyes as he chewed on the vegetables and took a sip of whiskey. "God, this is fantastic." he breathed out, opening his eyes to gaze Declan. "Thank you for inviting me over, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~~~

A rush of pride went through Declan and he watched Nick eat his first bite, clearly enjoying the taste. He was glad he could impress the man.  
  
"You're welcome anytime, Nick." He said clearing his throat as he turned his attention to his own dinner. Everything was cooked perfectly, just the way he liked it. He cut into the steak and ate a piece alongside some vegetables. The flavors worked so well together, he could see why Nick enjoyed it. Swallowing that bite, he took a sip of his whiskey smiling up at the man seated across from him. The meal passed quickly with light chatter and soft smiles being shared between the two. A warm feeling settled inside of him, caused by the mixture of alcohol, good food, and excellent company. Declan stood and grabbed their plates making his way over to the sink preparing to start the dishes.  
  
He filled the sink with warm water and poured in the dishwashing liquid, creating a bubbly mixture. Nick came up beside him and Declan flicked bubbles at him, laughing cheekily at his shocked expression. A blob of bubbles made their way down the side of his face and plopped to the floor. Declan laughed harder, not knowing why he found it so funny.

~~~

It was a shame that their dinner passed so quickly. Not that he complained, of course - his stomach now full with the steak and vegetables Declan cooked, and he was no longer hungry. Watching him washing the dishes, he got up and made his way towards him just to get bubbles flicked over his cheek. He gasped and jumped back, swallowing deeply as he cleaned them off with his hand and listened to the butcher's happy, loud laugh before joining him himself.  
  
After he was done with the dishes, the blonde smirked and attacked him with tiny kisses over his neck, hearing him giggle and gasp in surprise before they made their way into the living room, Ralphie happily running after them.  Nick sat down on the couch and politely took off his shoes, smiling at Declan who blushed as he switched off the lights and sat beside him, anxiously moving closer.  
  
Chuckling at the other's adorable shyness, he reached out and threw his arm around him as the movie started. "You can hold onto me if you're scared," he said cheekily.

~~~

Declan half expected Nick to retaliate and throw bubbles right back at him, yet instead, he stood there wiping his face smiling until he was finished with the dishes and then he attacked in the form of kisses, pressing them all over his neck. "Nick!" He gasped out at the feeling followed by a few giggles. Nick made his way into the living room and Declan used this opportunity to grab their drinks. Noticing they were almost empty he topped them up adding in fresh ice cubes before heading into the living room, flicking the lights off as he entered.  
  
Declan placed the drinks on the small table before them and sat down on the couch beside Nick.  _How close was too close?_  He shuffled to the right, wanting to be nearer to the other man, but not suggestively so. Nick threw his arm around him and drew him in causing Declan to let out a squeak of surprise before he settled in beside him.  He looked over the other side of the room and saw Ralphie lay down quietly on his mat, getting ready to rest. Declan grinned at the blonde's cheeky comment sticking his tongue out at him, the couple of drinks he had left him feeling more free with his actions.  
  
"I've never seen this before." He confessed truthfully. It had sat on the shelf for years but he never made his way to it. "It's not horribly frightening is it?"  
  
Declan shifted in his seat before reaching forward to grab the buttons, he pressed play and tucked himself back into Nick's side, grabbing the blue thin blanket off the side of the couch and throwing it over them.

~~~

Nick sighed as Declan and he cuddled closely, the blanket keeping them warm but their bodies even warmer. "Eh, it's basically based on a man that gets burned alive by a few concerned parents, then coming back to kill their children in their sleep," he explained as he tightened the arm around him, kissing his shoulder as they focused on the screen. It brought back memories of his thirteen years old self and sixteen years old Mason watching this on a Friday night, eating popcorn and drinking coke, resulting in himself having horrible nightmares and sleeping next to his cousin for the rest of the night. He smiled at that.  
  
At every intense and explicit scene of violence that came up, the shorter man made sure the taller man was held tightly through it, rubbing down his back.  He noticed just how focused Declan was and felt pride filling him up, he was enjoying the movie. Enjoying  _HIS_ company. Enjoying their second date,   _SECOND_ date. This was the second night in a row he was spending with the butcher. 

Nick could feel his eyes shutting down before the end of the movie, shallow breaths escaping his throat as he leaned his head against the other's shoulder, feeling his body going limp as he mumbled out a sleepy apology.

~~~

Declan loved the movie. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He was enraptured with it. He could feel Nick rubbing his back every time a gruesome or violent scene happened but he just wanted to laugh. Why hadn’t he watched this sooner? It was fantastic.  
  
The movie passed quickly and before he knew it the credits were rolling onto the screen. He looked over at Nick with a big smile on his face, ready to tell him how much he loved his choice of movie but he saw that the man was fast asleep on his shoulder. How hadn't he noticed this earlier? Declan smiled down fondly at him and pressed a kiss to his head, listening as his soft snores filled his ears. The man was truly adorable.  
  
"Nick... Nick, wake up." He whispered softly, running his hand through his hair and down the side of his face. The blonde didn't stir.  _He must be exhausted_. "Let's get you to bed then." Declan hooked his arms around his back and under his legs, lifting the smaller man into his embrace. Nick tucked his head into his shoulder, his breath tickled at the skin of his neck causing a shiver to run down his spine. He walked carefully into his bedroom and pulled back the covers with his foot before gently laying the other man down, placing his head delicately onto the pillows. Nick curled on his side and sighed. Declan smiled wistfully and lifted the blankets to cover him, tucking it around him, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
Giving him one last look, Declan headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth. He reentered the room in a towel and went to his wardrobe removing a pair of green boxers, dressing in fast movements.  _What now?_  He stood at the edge of the bed looking at the blonde man snoring softly, but he was perplexed. Should he climb in beside him? Should he go sleep on the sofa? He was confused. Deciding to go with his first thought, he turned the light off and climbed into the bed, making sure to stay to his side, before shutting his eyes and dozing off, hoping the man won't be too cross with his decision come morning.

~~~

Nick tossed and turned in the night, sighing softly in his sleep as his body slowly calmed and he went still once more. He missed the way Declan's smooth skin and strong arms felt around him as he was carried to bed, frowning at the loss of contact between them. He was worried the other man would consider falling asleep without even asking if he could stay the night as rude, but he was too exhausted to care.  
  
At some point in the night, the blonde moved forward, throwing out his hand blindly and wrapping it around the butcher's waist, moving closer to him and cuddling him from behind as he tugged his shirt off with his other hand, pressing his chest against his back and sighing happily. Pressing his lips against Declan's shoulder, Nick gave it a soft kiss before holding him gently, giving him the option to pull away if he wanted.

~~~

Declan woke to the feeling of Nick being pressed against his back. He could feel his warm breaths and kisses along his shoulder blades and sighed relaxing into his touch, not making a single move to pull away. He lifted his hand and trailed it along the blonde's arm, pulling him closer to him and lacing his finger over the top of the others. "Nick." He said breathlessly as a feeling of desire rushed through him. He pushed back into Nick's touch wanting more kisses, wanting to feel his breath pass over his bare skin.  
  
"G-good morning..."

~~~

Nick smiled and moved closer, wrapping his leg around the other's as he pressed more lazy kisses against his shoulder. He let out a heavy breath and hissed, a little more awake to hear just in time the butcher's stutter. "Good morning," he mumbled before giving a teasing bite to the flesh against his lips, hearing him whimper and moving back for more.  
  
He wasn't in the mood for teasing, and since the other was nice enough to allow him to sleep on his bed and cuddle him back...  Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to touch him as much as he wanted to be touched.  "Stay still," he said deep from his throat, flicking his tongue as he moved his hand away from the other man's to rest over his underwear.  Growling in disappointment, Nick smirked.  
  
"You should have taken them off by now,  _pup_."  
  
Rubbing the palm of his hand slowly, he could feel him shaking and could hear his whimpers, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving but eagerly pushing up his hips for more friction.  The blonde simply slipped his hand into the taller man's underwear and wrapped his hand around his twitching shaft, stroking slowly as he bit over his shoulder, marking him gently before he sucked on it and gave it a small kiss.  
  
"Feels good?" he chuckled to the sound of his soft cry, rolling his hips forward against his behind, hissing lustfully. "I'm not going to...you know, today. Sorry about that. You're not ready. So... don't beg, okay?" he mumbled.

~~~

Declan groaned out as the blonde moved his body closer, pushing his hips into his ass. Kisses and bites were pressed into his shoulder and he couldn't help but push back for more, his mind hazing over in lust.  _'Stay still.'_  Nick's order made him whimper and he froze trying to control his body, to show him he can listen. He didn't want Nick to remove his hand and lips from his body.  The blonde's hand untangled from his own and came to rest over the prominent bulge that lies hidden beneath the thin material of his green boxers. Nick growled and the sound sent another wave of pleasure through his body, causing his length to twitch under his hand.  
  
"Nick please." He cried out as he called him  _that_  name, as he called him 'pup.' It made him breathless. He could feel himself leaking, even before fingers slithered their way underneath his underwear.  The feel of Nick's hand against his member, without the barrier of his underwear, made him buck up into it despite the order to stay still. Nick didn't seem to have noticed, he kept stroking him, biting his shoulder as he bucked forward against his ass. The feeling of his shaft pressing against him almost made him fall apart right there and then.  
  
"Y-yes Nick.. oh god, it feels good. Fuck. I-I... please more." Nick thrust his hips rubbing himself against him once more. The sounds of his moan and hisses made him whimper needily once more.  He wasn’t going to fuck him, Declan wasn't even sure he could handle that right now, not when he was already so close to spilling into his hand.  "Nick," he cried out as the man's kept tugging and twisting at his shaft, "N-Nick... I need.." He was unable to finish that sentence as another moan forced itself out of his throat. The blonde man was still rocking his hips against him forcing this feeling of ecstasy through his entire body.  
  
"You... I can't.. oh fuck, Nick." His words were jumbled, spoken in broken sentences as his mind clouded over in a haze of lust.

~~~

Nick moaned at the feeling of Declan's body shaking and shivering to his touch, deep growls escaping his throat. He didn't seem to stop moving his hips and honestly he had no intention of punishing him for it - this was their first time, letting it slide wouldn't cause many rules breaking later. He allowed the butcher to move almost freely, noticing the way he has shifted his hips back and forth, pressing himself back onto his cock before thrusting into his hand.  
  
The blonde smirked and stroked his twitching shaft faster, pressing his thumb against the tip, stopping his pre-come and hearing him choke out a soft cry, followed by a beg.  He rolled his hips forward, practically slamming himself against Declan's almost exposed beautiful pale ass, wishing he could give it a smack.  Smirking at the thought he would have to save for later he leaned forward and sucked a love mark on his neck.  
  
"Do you want to come, pup? Yes? Is that it?" He hissed before stroking the man harder, enjoying having him that way - so desperate to release his load. Hearing him scream when he came, his semen all over Nick's right hand, the shorter man chuckled into his ear and pressed his dripping fingers against his lips. "Lick it clean, boy. C'mon. You want to be good, don't you?"

~~~

Declan couldn't think, he could barely breathe as he panted into the side of his pillow, the feeling proving too much for his body. Nick's hand stroked him, hitting all the right places as though he had already known exactly how to play his body, his hips pushing into his ass roughly. The sensations were too much. They had him crying out into the room, pleading and begging for more.  _It wasn't enough._  He was right at the edge and Nick kept him there for a moment, not letting him topple over into oblivion. The blonde bit and sucked marks onto his neck, marks he was sure would be there for a few days, sitting there as a constant reminder of this very moment.  
  
The word pup sounded again in his ear causing him to lose all hope of control. It made him weak. It made him even more desperate and needy. He couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a scream spilling himself all over Nick's hand. His body was electrified as pleasure coursed through him, his vision blacked out as the feeling consumed him. All he could do was scream the blonde's name as he gave a couple more tugs, making sure he was well spent.  
  
A pair of wet fingers made their way to his mouth and Declan opened automatically, listening to Nick tell him to  _suck_  and lick it clean. He twirled his tongue around them, showing the other how good he could be. Wanting some way to thank him for what he just did. He sucked every last bit of his come off the man's fingers groaning at the taste. It was a little salty and odd but that didn't stop him. Declan whined when the fingers were removed but he didn't argue. What possible reason could there be to argue against him? The man just gave him the best orgasm of his life.

Declan rolled over and faced Nick giving him a lazy smile. The blonde man was flushed and his once vibrant blue eyes stared back at him, dark, filled with lust. He reached out and ran his hand through the soft tendrils of his hair, bringing himself forward to kiss the other, the movement causing his body to rub up against Nicks. Declan pulled his lips away, noticing that the other was still hard. He looked the blonde in the eyes briefly before trailing his hand down his body, touching his straining erection. Nick groaned out at his innocent touch and the sound made him smile. He was proud that he was the cause of these reactions.  
  
"Tell me what to do, Nick. Let me help you." He needed guidance. He had never been intimate with another man, so he sought his guidance. Declan looked the blonde in his eyes again before opening his mouth to speak once more. "Tell me, Nick. Help me."

~~~

Nick opened his mouth to speak before he closed it just to open it again, blushing as he stared into the other's eyes lustfully. Dear Declan wanted to help him. None of his past submissive partners offered that before, but he couldn't compare them to the sweet man that was laying beside him. They didn't touch him, and yet he did. His own rule slipping away further in his mind as he felt his cock twitching in his boxers, an obvious bulge between his legs that grew bigger beneath the man's hand.  
  
"Slip your hand into my pants, rub me briefly with your fingers through my boxers before you take them off and stroke me." he breathed out.  
  
Thinking for a moment, the blonde bit his lip. It was obvious that the taller man was inexperienced, so he didn't want to stress him, but he felt like he'd be happy to do so.  "What you did a week or so ago...when you showed me how you killed your animals, the way you trailed your finger across my neck," he blushed. "Do it again, Declan. It felt good. I like it."  
  
Resting his now clean hand over the other's head and running his fingers through his smooth brown hair, Nick smiled.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, pup."

 

Nick gave him clear instructions, and for that he was happy for that. He had no clue what he was doing but with the blonde's words, he now knew how to start. He slipped his hand into his pants and gripped his erection. It was both hard and soft at the same time. Declan trailed his fingers along it softly, exploring that which he could not yet see before wrapping his hand around it gave it a few testing tugs, trying to mimic the actions Nick did earlier, trying to do what he does to himself.  
  
Nick moaned out from underneath his touch and Declan's eyes snapped back up to him remembering the other half of his words. Lifting his right hand he tilted Nick's chin, forcing it up a little so his pale neck was exposed. He kept pulling the man's shaft with his left hand as his other hand trailed up Nick's right arm, making its way to his neck, mimicking the movements he made not so long ago. Before he could touch his neck properly, Delcan pulled away and removed his hand from the man's pants. With a shy look at the blonde, he got up and unzipped his pants, pulling them down his hips and legs, along with his boxers.  
  
Looking back up Declan groaned at the view. Nick was now lying in his bed, buck naked, just like he was. He trailed his eyes over his body, letting them flick to what lies hidden beneath the layers of clothes. Declan's mouth watered, an involuntary response to the sight before him. He made his way back to Nick's side and blushed at the look on his face. Nick was staring at him intensely. His face felt warm under the scrutiny but the small smile on the blonde's lips made him relax. He ran his fingers over the man's shaft again, watching closely as he did. His heart was beating hard in his chest as his nerves kicked it.  _It was just inexperience. You can do this_  he told himself and he wrapped them around his member once more.

Nick's moans of pleasure sounded once more and he turned back to look at him, lifting his right hand, positioning the blondes head where he needed it. The other didn't protest, he allowed himself to be manipulated into the correct pose. His fingers trailed slowly over his skin coming to rest below his jaw, pushing in a little forcefully so he could feel his pulse flutter and beat erratically under his fingers. The action felt precise, he knew a person's, and an animal weak point.   
  
The blonde groaned and gasped, reacting to his touches and he bucked his hips into his left and tilted his head to his right. Declan wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the man, to bite his lips before moving down to his neck which was currently in his hold as he trailed his fingers along it. He wanted to do this but it wasn't in the instructions Nick gave him. So instead of doing what he desired, he focused all his attention on bringing the man to orgasm.

It didn't take much longer, and thankfully so as his wrist was beginning to ache badly. Declan looked Nick in the eyes as he fell apart. He could feel his pulse skip a beat as he came before racing intensely after it. Declan blushed at the feeling of it all. Bringing the blonde man to orgasm made him feel proud and a little powerful, knowing that it was him that did that.  
  
Nick's come coated his hand. It felt sticky and warm. He ran it his fingers noting the consistency before he was pulled down into a kiss by the blonde. The blonde's lips pressed against his softly, almost lovingly before he pulled back. Looking down at his wet fingers Declan brought them to his mouth, flicking his eyes back to the bright blue ones of his lover. He groaned out at the taste. Nick tasted  _much_  better than he did. With that revelation, he quickly sucked them clean blushing deeply at the smaller man's stare.

~~~

He was more skilled than he looked, stroking his hard cock with one hand while tracing his finger up and down his neck with the other, Nick wasn't even trying to hold back his voice. He needed to hear this, he needed to know that he was doing a fantastic job and to be proud of himself. Rolling his hips forward with every stroke, the blonde groaned and gasped, moaning over and over, blushing and biting his lip, never breaking the gaze with the other man.  
  
He came in no time,  all over the butcher's hand, Nick cursed and moved in for a passionate kiss, smiling at the way the other blushed so deeply.  Rising up from the bed after a couple more minutes of laziness, the blonde ran a hand through his hair.  "Uh...my shift is in two hours, can I use your shower?"  
  
Glancing around the room, he noticed he couldn't find his shirt anywhere before he spotted Ralphie tearing it with his teeth angrily.  Clenching his jaw, Nick sighed deeply and shook his hand at the taller man who was about to say something.  "It was an old shirt anyway. Forget it."  
  
Heading to the bathroom grumpily, he closed the door behind himself and stood under the water stream, rubbing at the edge of his nose as he fisted his hand in anger before calming down and washing himself.

~~~

Nick lied still beside him for a couple of minutes before getting up to shower. He looked around for his shirt but found Ralphie destroying it. Declan groaned ready to reprimand the dog, this wasn’t like him, but Nick told him not to worry about it before heading off to the bathroom clearly agitated. As the door clicked closed Declan ran his hands through his hair fisting the strands and he threw himself backward in frustration. He just had one of the  _best_  mornings of his life and his dog had to ruin it.  Getting up from the bed he stormed over to him. Ralphie caught one glance from him and released the tattered shreds, moving to a sitting position with his head tilted down.  
  
"I am disappointed in you, Ralphie. You  _know_  better than this. What Nick and I did... there was no reason to be worried or jealous." Declan sighed, his anger leaving him. "You will always be my boy, but maybe let's make a little room for Nick too, hey?"  
  
He left the dog sitting there and walked away with the tattered shirt.  _There was no fixing this_. Digging through his wardrobe he found one of his older, smaller shirts. I _t should fit the man,_ then rummaged through his draws and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear sliding them over his hips. He could probably do with a shower too but he wanted to give Nick the opportunity to calm down. Instead, he headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/


End file.
